


eye to eye

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M, don't be scared by the tags this is sweet wholesome and angstless, only mentioned in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: Jungwoo is the one who first brings it up, and even if Johnny feels like he should be surprised, he finds he knows his boyfriend too well not to see it coming."I think I have feelings for Doyoung.""I know."





	eye to eye

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write a poly relationship that actually focused on dialogue, so here's how this came to be. 
> 
> i love johndowoo a lot, and the fact it isn't even a tag is absurd, so here i am with 25k of them falling in love. i'll admit it turned out to be a lot more johndo than i expected, but it was inevitable as i wrote it johnny centric.
> 
>  **disclaimers:** this fic mentions eating disorders, especifically binge eating, but it's not explicit and talked about in the past sense. it also deals with implied parental abuse and homophobia that led to severe anxiety, and there is one scene where a character has an anxiety attack.

Jungwoo is the one who first brings it up, and even if Johnny feels like he should be surprised, he finds he knows his boyfriend too well not to see it coming.

When Jungwoo first mentions  _ him _ , it's casual. "I met my Biochem tutor today, he seems nice. His name’s Doyoung and I swear to god Johnny, he looks exactly like a bunny. I'll snap a picture sometime and show it to you". 

Johnny doesn't think about it twice; Jungwoo has had other tutors before, never afraid to admit he needs help if it means he'll improve. And when Jungwoo keeps mentioning the older boy, dropping him in conversations all throughout the semester, sometimes going out with him for lunch or dinner, Johnny doesn't think much of that either; Jungwoo is friendly, affable, and the type of person to quickly endear himself into every person he meets, so making close friends with his tutor is nothing much.

More than anything, Johnny doesn't dwell on it because he trusts Jungwoo. Trusts their relationship and their love for each other more than anything.

But Johnny also knows Jungwoo, better than anyone else. And he just knows, feels, when the friendly affection he holds for Doyoung, the tutor-turned-close-friend shifts into something more. It's in the honey dripping from his voice whenever Jungwoo comes home after karaoke with his friends and raves about Doyoung's rendition of a Billie Ellish song, and it's in the soft smile that takes his face whenever they're texting before going to bed. 

But it's a suspicion, nagging at the back of his head, and Johnny only feels sure after Jungwoo's birthday dinner, the first time he gets to meet Doyoung in person. It takes one look at his boyfriend to see it, the stars in his eyes when he looks at the bunny like boy across the table, laughing unabashed at something Jaehyun just said. 

It would be a lie to say Johnny's heart doesn't clench a bit -- he never thought as anyone but himself to be on the other end of that look. It feels weird, out of place, but as the night goes on, it's easy for Johnny to see why Jungwoo could feel like that: Doyoung's a charmer, and exactly the younger's type. He's more than good looking, with a piercing gaze but a warm gummy smile, and he's funny too, in a snarky and witty way no one seems to be quite able to match up against. He's also really smart, which Johnny already knew from what Jungwoo told him before, but still, it's a sight to see the guy go from Jung’s theory to politics without as much as a blink. 

Johnny thinks he should feel bitter, but he doesn't: Yes, Doyoung is amazing, but Johnny has long learned that he has his own qualities and that it's pointless to compare. Still, when Jungwoo laughs so hard at something Doyoung just said he doubles over, Johnny is weak and maybe tipsy enough to let a tiny voice in his head get louder, a voice he hasn't heard in so long but that makes his insides twist in insecurity, thoughts of _ Am I not enough? _ or  _ Does he not love me anymore?  _

But Jungwoo leans into Johnny the entire night, holds his hand or his thigh, steals kisses on his neck, chin and lips whenever he thinks nobody is looking. He cracks up at Johnny's jokes, he raves proudly about his boyfriend's masters thesis, and he constantly makes sure Johnny doesn't feel left out even if all of his (theirs, really, at this point) friends are younger and still in college. When they go home later, Jungwoo kisses him tenderly the moment they cross the door, holds him close and tightly under the covers: when the younger looks up at him and whispers a heartfelt "thank you for tonight", there's so much on his eyes Johnny feels guilty for ever doubting Jungwoo's love. 

But Doyoung stays, in Jungwoo's life and somewhere in Johnny's mind. He thinks about bringing it up more than once, but he doesn't want to stir things up if it isn't necessary; he trusts Jungwoo, and he knows that if it becomes something that is really important, he'll be the one to come to Johnny. 

Johnny knows something is up the moment he steps home, finding Jungwoo curled up on their fluffiest blanket eating cake straight out of the box. He welcomes Johnny with a kiss, asks about his day, sits at the counter while Johnny starts cooking some quick dinner for the two of them. It's nothing completely out of the routine, and Johnny surely could have let go if it wasn't for the fact that Jungwoo himself was acting weird. He was oddly quiet, jumpy and fidgety, constantly looking like he was on the verge of saying something and then backing out of it. 

As soon as their dinner is finished, Johnny puts down his fork and looks at his boyfriend, calm. "What is it, Woo? You've been nervous about something the entire night”. 

Johnny thinks he already knows the answer, but this is something that needs words out loud. Jungwoo doesn’t look surprised that his boyfriend noticed, but his eyes are that much anxious now that the spotlight is on him. Johnny reaches across the table, palm up in an invitation, and Jungwoo smiles softly, his shoulders relaxing as he breathes out and let's his fingers intertwine with his boyfriend's. 

It takes a few minutes for Jungwoo to finally take a deep breath, his voice surprisingly stable. "I think I have feelings for Doyoung". 

There's no surprise for Johnny, but no sense of satisfaction from being right either. He's more focused on how uncertain, nervous and borderline scared Jungwoo's eyes stare at his: this is not something Johnny is used to, and to see his boyfriend like this makes his heart fold into the size of a peanut. 

Johnny doesn't let go of Jungwoo's hand; instead, he rubs comforting circles on it, tightening his grip. "I know", he says.

Now, Jungwoo looks properly surprised. "What? What do you mean?". 

Johnny can’t help but smile at the look of complete disbelief in the younger's face. "I know you too well babe. I knew it from the way you talked about him and some other clues here and there, but I was certain after meeting him and seeing you two together".

Jungwoo is silent for a while again, just staring at Johnny like he just grew another head, and despite the situation, the older can’t help but find it so cute. And then he sees Jungwoo’s eyes well up with tears, and it’s suddenly not cute at all. 

“Woo, no, no, why are you crying?” He rushes with a worried voice, pulling his boyfriend’s hands to lay comforting kisses and reaching out with his other hand to wipe his tears. “I’m not upset baby, I just want you to talk to me”. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Johnny” Jungwoo stutters out, still crying. “I- I just…” 

It doesn’t look like he’ll stop crying anytime soon, so Johnny gets up from his chair across the table to kneel down in front of his boyfriend. The blond can’t look at him in the eyes at the moment, and he doesn’t want to overwhelm him, but Jungwoo tends to crave physical affection as a way to ground himself in this situations, so Johnny lays on of his hands on the boy’s tight, comforting, and brings the other one permanently to his lips. 

“It’s ok baby, slow down, breathe” He coaches. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, you can take your time”. 

It helps -- slowly, Jungwoo begins to calm down from his sobs. He’s finally able to look at Johnny’s face again, careful and searching, and Johnny hopes that he finds what he wants there. 

“I’m sorry,” He begins again, and Johnny is ready to interrupt him before Jungwoo just continues on quickly. “for crying, I mean. I had this whole speech prepared and shit and I know you like when we talk things out like adults but just, you reaction -” 

He breathes again, the corners of his lips curving up in an affectionate smile. “Your reaction was very  _ you _ , you know.  _ Of course _ you already knew,  _ of course  _ you’re not upset or mad. It’s just overwhelming I think, being hit in the face everyday with how much you’re perfect for me, especially before this conversation”. 

For any other couple, this type of confession may seem out of place in the moment, but Johnny knows Jungwoo isn’t just softening a blow or anything of the sorts -- he’s sincere, like he is about all of his affections, and it only makes Johnny feels more certain of the way he feels about everything. 

“Do you want to move to the couch?” Johnny asks. “My knees are hurting.”

Jungwoo snorts, nodding. “Ok, old man”. 

They clean up the table together, and time seems to help Jungwoo organize his thoughts more; by the time they sit down on the couch, he still looks nervous but not anxious or scared. Johnny looks at him softly, non-judgemental, and waits. 

“Ok, so, I guess I should start at the beginning. I think you already know this, but I want you to know it wasn’t an attraction at first sight sort of thing, not at all. I didn’t become friends with second intentions, it wasn’t a situation where I was hiding my feelings for him either, it was just natural to become close because we really clicked. You- you’ve seen him, he’s very…”

Jungwoo seems to have a hard time finding words, but Johnny knows what he means. “I know what you mean. I mean, he’s very… charming. Your type for sure, with the sense of humor and the brains”. 

Jungwoo nods, no longer surprised at how much Johnny noticed from the situation. “Yeah… yeah. But it’s not only that, he… God, this is harder than I thought it would be, but it’s not just about how funny or smart he is. He’s kind to me, a bit naggy but always well meaning, and he understands and connects to me a Iot. I grew really attached to him, emotionally, and it was really… scary I think. To find out that what I felt wasn’t just platonic anymore.”

Jungwoo looks at Johnny, maybe waiting for his boyfriend to freak out or say something, but Johnny just nods, indicating for him to go on. So far, nothing the younger said is far from what he already knew and was expecting, and even if it feels awkward to listen to Jungwoo talk like that about someone else, he does his best to not let his mind wander and grounds himself to the feeling of their hands together and what Jungwoo is trying to say. 

“Nothing ever happened, if you’re worried about that,” Johnny must make a face that clearly shows his distaste for the statement because Jungwoo continues, “I know, I know, you trust me and you know I would never cheat on you. But I feel like it should be said, just to be clear. We’ve obviously hugged and stuff before but nothing out of the whelms of platonic. So yeah, nothing ever happened.”

Johnny humms, and he feels like now is a good moment to intervene. “Before, you’ve said he understands and connects to you. What do you guys talk about?”. 

Jungwoo takes a deep breath, and he seems equally split by being relieved Johnny was saying something and nervous about having to answer. “Honestly? The same things we talk about, I guess. I’ve opened up to him a lot, from the shit with my parents to the stress with college and work and stuff. I’ve never told him anything I haven’t already told you, but just what I said…”

“... Is a lot, I know”, Johnny nods, understanding. Jungwoo is a very friendly person, but he tends to keep to himself a lot. Opening up like that to someone other than Johnny, who he’s been together with for almost 3 years, means a lot. “And you feel like he understands you…  _ more _ ?”. 

Jungwoo quickly shakes his head in negative, emphatic. “No, no, not more. He understands me in a different way, comforts me in a different way, but it’s neither better or worse than you, hyung”. 

“How?” Johnny asks. There’s no judgment or defensiveness on his tone, just wanting to understand. 

Jungwoo thinks for a bit before answering, choosing his words. “You’ve always been the person I go to for comfort, love. You cuddle me and listens to me venting, and you make me feel safe and like everything is going to turn out just fine in the end. I love talking to you and it helps me so, so much, you know that. I wouldn’t be here without your words, Johnny.”

“Doyoung also listens to me, but the way he deals with it is different. He cares for me, I’ve told you that, but rather than calming me down or comforting me, Doyoung is very open with his advice. He’s a psychology student so I think there’s that too, but he questions me and proddes at what I say, and talking to him helps me figure things out, you know? He’s good at having insights not just as to why I feel a certain way, and he constantly calls me out in my bullshit”. 

Johnny nods, and he understands. He’s always knew that he tends to coddle Jungwoo a lot, even when he’s wrong in a situation: he can’t help but always be protective of the younger, to feel like he needs to reassure him constantly, and it’s partly just Johnny’s personality and partly the resquice of a time where Jungwoo needed that  _ constantly _ , where he worried too much about every single thing and craved the reaffirmation to survive. Johnny knows Jungwoo isn’t at that place anymore, is happy to see that his boyfriend grew so much as a person, but some habits are hard to die down. 

Maybe Jungwoo understands Johnny’s silence as something negative, because he continues on. “Johnny, I really don’t want you to think I feel like this for Doyoung because what you give me isn’t enough, or because you’re not enough. What I said before was true, you  _ are  _ perfect to me, and I’ve never felt like you or relationship missed anything. I’m not unhappy, I’m not unsatisfied, I don’t feel any less for you now than I felt before I’ve met Doyoung. Our relationship is still perfect for me, still makes me the happiest I’ve ever been, and I hope it’s like that for you too. I  _ need  _ you to believe that Johnny”. 

The words of reassurance do good for comforting Johnny. He’s not insecure of Jungwoo’s love, and he’s mature enough to understand that Jungwoo having feelings for Doyoung doesn’t necessarily have anything to do with his feelings for Johnny, but still -- it’s nice to hear it, to grab onto Jungwoo’s honest words and use them to suffocate that tiny voice of doubt in the back of his mind. 

“I know that, love” Johnny gives a small smile, and Jungwoo lets out a breath. “I trust you, more than anyone, and if you say things are ok then I’m not going to doubt this. Us.”

Jungwoo makes a weird face that ends in a pout. “God, your emotional intelligence is so sexy. I know we’re in the middle of a heart to heart but I really want to kiss you right now”. 

Johnny laughs, bending forward to lay two quick pecks in his boyfriend’s lips before pulling back. They look at each other for a moment, comfortable. 

“I’m sorry, you can go on” Jungwoo snaps out of it. “I know you have other things to ask”.

There’s a lot of things Johnny’s curious about, but he searches in his mind for the right ones to ask, the actually important ones and not the ones that he doesn’t actually need to know. He settles with a practical one that’s been nagging him from the start. 

“How does Doyoung feel about you, then? Does he know?”. 

Jungwoo is serious again, and it seems to be an effort for him to continue looking in Johnny’s eyes for this. “He.. knows, yes. I didn’t confess or anything, but he picked up on it, because yes.. it’s mutual. He says he doesn’t know when he started liking me, but it was quickly after we started hanging out outside of the tutoring sessions, so before my own feelings. He felt shitty about it though, because he knew I had a boyfriend, so he tried his best to suppress it completely. But then we got close, and I guess I wasn’t as discreet with my affection as I hoped for, because a few weeks ago he said we had to talk and asked me directly if I had feelings for him”. 

Johnny is surprised by that; most people wouldn’t be so confident or honest about it, given the situation. “Wow”. 

Jungwoo nods. “I know, Doyoung is very… direct. I thought about lying then, but it just wouldn’t be fair for him, me or you, so I just came clean and he did too. It was a really emotional conversation to be honest, I may or may not have cried because I felt like I was cheating on you or something. Doyoung insisted I had to talk to you, which I already  _ knew _ , but still, he pushed me very emphatically. We agreed not to contact each other either, before I spoke with you, not even as friends”. 

Johnny nods, because it’s a lot to take in. He stays quiet for a moment, processes Jungwoo’s words enough for him to feel like he truly understands it, what happened, how it happened, why it happened. It’s important for Johnny that before they go on, he doesn’t find any part in himself that still has doubts, important that he kills any possible insecurity before it can grow. After a while, Jungwoo nervously biting on his nails waiting for Johnny to continue, he finds that he’s ready. 

“I understand, Jungwoo” He says calmly, looking in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I told you I wasn’t mad or upset and I’m really not. I know you’re feeling really guilty right now, but having feelings for someone else doesn’t mean you cheated on me, not even emotionally. We’re humans, we’re complicated and we’re allowed to like or love multiple people in different ways. The same way it was important for you that I didn’t feel like I wasn’t enough for you, which I don’t, it’s important for you that you don’t keep beating yourself up over this. I’m fine,  _ we’re  _ fine.”

“But, these feelings are there and neither you, me or him can deny it. So I’m asking  _ you _ , Jungwoo, what do you want to do? Where do we go from here?”. 

Jungwoo chooses his words very carefully, and Johnny is thankful for that. He knows whatever the younger is about to say isn’t a spur of the moment decision, isn’t something he’s taking lightly. 

“I have strong feelings for Doyoung, and that means a lot for me. I’m not going to lie to you Johnny, I do want to be with him, I want that a lot. We’ve never openly talked about this, which is why I’m so nervous about bringing it up in the first place, because I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want or isn’t comfortable with. I like Doyoung, yes, but I’m  _ in love _ with you Johnny. Our relationship will always come first in this decision, because you’re  _ it  _ for me and I’m not ready to give us up for  _ anything _ .”

Johnny listens well. “So, you’re thinking about maybe opening our relationship?”. 

“Not exactly, no. I don’t want to be in two relationships, like, I don’t want to be a part of anything if you’re not by my side in it, you know? Does it make sense?”. 

Johnny nods, because it does, but it also surprises him a lot, maybe for the first time on this entire conversation. “You want… poly then? So for me to date him too?”. 

Jungwoo groans, putting his hand on his face. “Is it stupid? I feel like it looks like I’m somehow forcing you into liking him because I do, but that’s not it Johnny. I don’t want you to feel pressured to feel anything you don’t just because you think it’s going to make me happy or something”. 

“I get that, Woo” Johnny laughs, prying his boyfriend’s hands of his face to hold them, “Believe me, I do want to make you happy but I would never pretend or fake something if I don’t”. 

“It’s a lot, though” The older continues, breathing deeply. “I don’t really know Doyoung besides that one time, and he did make a positive impression, but you know. It’s hard for me to say anything with certainty right now?”.

Jungwoo nods enfactically. “Yeah, I know, I know, I’m not asking that. I guess I just want to know if -- If the possibility of poly is something that you’d be averse to, you know? Because if the answer is yes, then there’s no point in moving forward”. 

This gets Johnny to think; Is he uncomfortable? The quick answer,  _ no _ . He’s never been opposed to the possibility of a poly relationship in his life, though he also never looked for one either. The theory of it doesn’t bother Johnny, being someone who’s comfortable in admitting love doesn’t necessarily needs to be something between two people. But still, Johnny takes his time to think it through because theory is very different from reality, especially a reality that involves him and Jungwoo. He tries to picture the three of them together, picture Jungwoo together with Doyoung or him together with Doyoung: it’s really hard, though. He has no frame of imagination, and the idea neither bothers or excites his.

He feels curious though, in a positive way. It’s not an overwhelmingly positive answer, but it’s not in any way negative either, and he figures that’s enough for him to at least look into it more. 

In the time Johnny takes to think, Jungwoo busies himself with making both of them cups of coffee, and getting another blanket for them to curl together on the couch, since it’s getting colder. By the time he comes back and Johnny has his mug in hands, the older feels ready enough to speak.

“I’m not opposed to it, no. It doesn’t bother me in a fundamental way. But a poly relationship isn’t just poly, it’s a relationship between me, you and Doyoung, three  _ people _ , and being open to something poly doesn’t necessarily mean I would be open to this one in specific, you know?”. 

Jungwoo humms, waiting for him to continue. “But I am open to finding out, to figuring it out if it’s something that could work or not”. 

Johnny can see Jungwoo is fighting a smile, trying to hide how happy and relieved this answer makes him feel, and it’s honestly the cutest thing Johnny has even seen. “You can be happy, Jungwoo, I’m not going to be upset or anything. But please don’t put too many expectations on this, ok? I don’t you being even more disappointed if it doesn’t work out”. 

Jungwoo smiles then, open, but he’s quick to reassure. “I know hyung, I swear I’m not already planning a future for us or something. Like I said, I don’t want you to feel pressured to like Doyoung, not at all, but I’m really happy you’re at least open for it”. 

“I do think that I shouldn’t go out with him just yet” Johnny says then. “You guys have never been in actual dates, have never been anything other than openly platonic towards each other, and I think before I meet him, it’d do good for the both of you to figure it out by yourselves first”. 

Jungwoo agrees. “Yeah, I understand that. I also need to talk to him about the whole poly thing, because we never talked about that at all. I  _ feel  _ like he’d be open to it, just from the way he talked about the situation when we met up. He was really insistent in me talking to you, but he never really… closed any door, you know? He just wanted for you to on the loop before we saw each other again and decided how we should deal with things”. 

Johnny can see Jungwoo’s train of thought, and he figures it makes some sense; most people would either want for Jungwoo to break up with Johnny before anything else, or possibly would insist that it would be better for them to not see each other again and let the feelings die, but Doyoung took neither of those paths. Still, it’s speculation, and Jungwoo needs to actually hear it from the boy. 

They agree that Jungwoo will reach out for Doyoung, and if he’s willing, they’ll go on a few dates, just to find out if they’re actually compatible as a couple. It’ll also serve for Johnny to feel completely certain he has no problems in seeing Jungwoo going on romantic dates with someone else; he doesn’t think jealousy will really be an issue, but it’s important to guarantee. 

They’ve been talking for a long time, and by the time both feel like everything is out in the open, Johnny puts his mug down on their center table, doing the same with Jungwoo’s. He finally pulls the younger closer in a bone crushing hug, Jungwoo immediately burying his face on his neck and making himself seem smaller despite being almost the same size as Johnny. 

They stay like that for a while, just holding each other. Jungwoo is the first to break the silence. “I really, really love you Johnny. I’m so lucky to have you in my life”. 

Johnny smiles into his hair, laying a few quick kisses there and hugging him tighter. “I love you too, Woo. I love you more than anything, and having you with me is the most precious gift the universe could’ve ever given me. Don’t ever think otherwise”. 

Before they fall asleep, Jungwoo captures Johnny’s lips in a soft kiss overflowing with love and words they’ve said so many times and will continue to do for the rest of their lives.   
  


➶➶➶

“So, you mean to tell me, you and Jungwoo are poly now?” Taeyong repeats slowly. “You and Jungwoo? The grossest, most in love and in tune couple I know?”. 

“And that he’s out on a date with this dude like, right now?” Ten adds, slowly biting on his chicken. 

It wasn’t on Johnny’s initial plan to tell his best friends about the situation this early on -- while both of them love Jungwoo with all of their hearts, they’re also incredibly protective of Johnny, and a part of him is scared they’ll think badly of his boyfriend. It seemed like the most appropriate time to talk about it would be after Johnny has at least properly met Doyoung, so that if it was necessary he could at least argue he liked the guy too. 

But while he helped Jungwoo get ready for his date (a very interesting experience), the younger wouldn’t stop bugging him about going out too. He didn’t want to be on a date while Johnny stayed by himself in their apartment, watching Netflix videos or even worse, working on his thesis. Johnny himself honestly wouldn’t have minded that (it might even have helped, as it’d be just another usual night for him), but he also knew that if Jungwoo was being this insistent and concerned, he probably wouldn’t be able to focus on the date unless Johnny wasn’t alone. 

That’s how he ended up driving himself to his best friends’ apartment, hoping to god not to find them in any compromising position. They were surprised to see him, but still let the man in and immediately ordered some chicken and beer for them to chill with. Things were going great, they were catching up, Johnny wasn’t constantly checking his phone to see if Jungwoo texted him or posted on his Instagram stories, and he was starting to think this was a great idea after all; until the chicken arrived and they sat down to eat. 

Johnny was about to reach for a wing when Ten grabbed the box back. “No chicken for best friends keeping secrets. What’s going on? Talk”. 

Johnny tried to school his expression. “What secrets? Just give me the chicken, Ten”. 

Ten hugged the box when Johnny attempted to reach for it again. “You showing up here, unannounced, on a weekday, when we all know you and Jungwoo would be normally cuddled up and watching Nailed It by now”.

“Which wouldn’t be that weird on a normal circumstance,” Taeyong continued. “But you’re also acting weird, fidgety, not a hundred percent here. So what’s going on? Did you and Woo have a fight?”. 

Johnny could’ve kept denying, fighting for his lie, but deep down he knew neither of them would buy it and would keep being suspicious even if the subject was put aside. Deep down, he also really wanted to tell them, even if wasn’t the best idea: he’s been keeping this secret for weeks, all sorts of thoughts about it, and even if he and Jungwoo have been openly talking a lot, he could use the outside opinion. 

So he told them, from the beginning, while chewing on fried chicken and washing it down with beer. 

“Well, yes? Maybe? It depends on how the dates go, really, nothing is dead set” Johnny answers. “It’s weird to say we’re poly because honestly I don’t think it’s something we’ll go after in the future if this one doesn’t work out”. 

He eats another piece of chicken before continuing. “And yes, they’re on a date right now. I think they went to dinner at a Italian place that just opened”. 

Taeyong nods slowly, then sips at his beer. His face is inscrutable. “So, how does that work? Is the guy dropping him off, are they kissing at the doorstep?”

Johnny shakes his head. “No, no kissing or anything for now. At least until me and him get to go on our date” 

“Is the guy totally OK with this?” Ten asks. “like, how did he react when Jungwoo proposed it?”. 

“According to Jungwoo, he was actually really surprised? But in a good way, cause he was definitely up for it. He was very insistent on making sure Jungwoo properly talked to me about it though, made Woo guarantee him there wasn’t going to be any crazy drama and that I was properly open to the idea and not just pressured by the situation”. 

Both of them nod again at Johnny’s words, and Taeyong has his eyebrows raised. “That’s good, he seems like he’s actually interested in something between the three of you and not just looking for a way to date Jungwoo”.

Neither of them ask questions for a bit, and Johnny feels increasingly wary. Taeyong and Ten have been with him from even before Jungwoo came around, and even if they’re both crazy in their own ways, their opinions and approval really matter for Johnny. “Can you two please say something? Your silence is making me anxious”. 

Ten laughs at Johnny’s whining, especially the pout at the end. “You want us to give it like, a best friend seal of approval?”.

“No, obviously not, you don’t know the guy yet” The older mumbles, “But like, you know me, you know Woo, do you think this could work? Is this a terrible idea?”. 

Taeyong and Ten share a look, and it’s still scary for Johnny how much this two can talk with just looks. The older of the two wipes his hand on a napkin, looking in Johnny’s eyes. 

“Honestly? It is a little crazy Johnny,” He starts, “But not impossible or unlikely, no. Poly is a lot of work, and a lot of communication, and I know for a fact that me and Ten, for example, could never do it. Either me or him would kill each other in jealousy on the first week. But you and Jungwoo are very different from us, and honestly, if someone could pull it off, it would be the two of you”. 

“Really?” Johnny lets out a breath, hopeful. 

“You both have been through a lot together, and you’ve reached a level of trust and communication most couples can only dream of, it’s actually amazing. Neither of you are jealous people, both are very mature, specially you Johnny, so I don’t see why not.” Ten answers, “I’m not saying it’ll a hundred percent work out perfectly, but I think you’re setting good groundwork for it to grow. In the end, it’ll depend a lot on this guy and how he fits with you two”. 

Johnny hums, honestly relieved and satisfied by the answer. It’s nothing he didn’t already knew for himself, but it feels really good to hear it from a third party, especially because he knows neither of them would hesitate on telling him if they thought it was a terrible idea. 

“But I do want you to be careful, Johnny” Taeyong says carefully, “I know you’re not dumb enough to get into a relationship you’re not invested in, but there’s a lot of people’s feelings envolved in this and it’s easy to be swept up by the majority. We don’t want you to get hurt”. 

Johnny smiles, nodding. “I know Yong, I promise I’ll keep it in mind”. 

Ten reaches for another chicken and realises the box is already empty, whining right after. “Alright, food is over so I’m done with all this emotional shit and ready for the really important questions” The smile he throws Johnny is nothing short of wicked. “Wipe your greasy fingers and show me a picture of this guy, I want to know if he’s hot enough to date you and Jungwoo”.   
  


➶➶➶

When Johnny gets home that night, Jungwoo is already in bed, bathed and watching something while waiting for his boyfriend. It’s very cold, so Johnny snuggles under the covers with him, immediately urging Jungwoo to talk about how the date went. 

He’s not surprised to hear it went great -- Jungwoo was so smitten there was little that could go wrong enough for him to think the date was a fail. Still, he talks about how it was really comfortable, nothing too different from his usual dinners, but just with an added layer of romance: Doyoung held his hand over the table, complimented his look (which Johnny will take partial credit for, thank you very much) and did all the butterfly indulcing, gentleman stuff like pulling the chair and walking him home. “It was like, the perfect first date because it had all of the fluff and nerves from first dates but none of the awkward conversation and small talk part” Jungwoo describes with a smile. 

Johnny also isn’t surprised in the least to find out he doesn’t feel any jealousy while Jungwoo talks, but it fills both him and Jungwoo with relief to properly wipe that possibility of the board. He’s genuinely happy that the date went well, and even if he doesn’t admit it out loud, it does make him feel a little bit excited for his own turn at this, even if it’s still a bit far from happening. Jungwoo still probably notices it though, because he tells his boyfriend unprompted that Doyoung actually asked about him. 

“What did you say?” Johnny tries to question casually. Jungwoo smiles, bring up a hand to cup Johnny’s face where it touches the pillow and bending forward to leave a peck there. 

“I didn’t say anything, he’s actually more in the dark than you” The blond says, “I just think it’s better that both of you go into it without my own view of each of you tainting it so much”. 

Johnny begrudgingly agrees it’s a good idea, but it doesn’t satisfy the curiosity to know how Doyoung would’ve reacted to what Jungwoo would have told him. “Do you think we’ll go well together? How do you predict our dynamic will turn out?”.

Jungwoo hums, pensive. “Well, I obviously think you two are a fit, otherwise I wouldn’t have offered to make you date. But I don’t want to tell you why until I see if I’m right or not”. 

Johnny full on whines now, kicking his legs a little like a child. “You’re no fun. I want to gossip!”

Jungwoo laughs, the hand on Johnny’s cheek moving to brush the hair out of his face affectionately. “You’ll thank me later”. 

➶➶➶

Jungwoo does end up keeping his promise of not spoiling anything, and Johnny will admit it does serve to build expectation. Jungwoo and Doyoung go on three more dates after the first one, and they’re all above expectations, according to Jungwoo; not that Johnny needs the verbal reassurance though, because he can see it clearly on his boyfriend’s face whenever he gets home with the brightest smile and a thousand words a minute, ready to tell Johnny about it as if he just had the time of his life. 

Usually, when he finishes talking about it Johnny will ask a few questions and then they’ll move on to watch something on Netflix or just cuddle in bed enjoying each other’s presence. On the fourth date though, when Jungwoo is done re-telling their ice-skating night, his face turns to something a bit more solemn. 

“So, me and Doyoung talked today,” He starts carefully, “And he said he thinks it’s maybe time you two go out? We always said this dates were for me and him to figure out if we’re compatible and if the feelings translate into a possible relationship, and both of us agree that it does. So, you know, I wanted to check base with you. Is everything still ok? Do you feel comfortable with how things are moving, are you ready to go out with Doyoung?”

Johnny takes a little while to answer, mostly for show, because he already knows the answer he’ll give. He won’t admit it, but he’s been quite excited for this conversation: seeing Jungwoo all happy talking about their dates has gotten Johnny himself to get curious and anxious for his turn to get more involved in all of it. 

“I’m happy everything went well with the two of you, and I’m absolutely still comfortable with this. If Doyoung thinks he’s ready, than I’m ready too”. 

Jungwoo smiles brightly, the answer clearly what he was hoping for. “Yay! Oh my god, this is so exciting. Now, I don’t want to play middleman on your date, so I’m going to give him your number so you two can set it up yourselves, ok?”. 

Johnny agrees, even if this sets a new level of anxiety in him. Johnny is not much of an avid texter, especially at the beginning of relationships, because he doesn’t think his charms and sense of humor really translates that well over written words. What if he sounds totally boring and Doyoung decides he’s old and uncool and not worth it right from the bat? That would be anti-climatic. 

Turns out, he has nothing to worry. 

**unknown number  
** **[10:22pm]  
**   
hey  
is this johnny?  
it’s doyoung ＠＾▽＾＠

“What is this face he just texted me?” Johnny immediately asks Jungwoo, who’s at his side eating chips while watching some reality show. The younger immediately laughs before even looking at the phone.

“Oh, yeah, Doyoung has this japanese emoji keyboard that he’s obsessed with. I don’t actually understand half of them, but you can usually get the idea if it’s a positive or negative one”. 

**me  
** **[10:23pm]**

yeah!! hey!  
nice emoji  
what does the @ mean? 

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[10:23pm]**

thank you! (＾ω＾)  
it’s supposed to be his blushing cheeks 

**me  
** **[10:24pm]**

that’s actually adorable omg  
i might download this keyboard later

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[10:24pm]**

oh god   
jungwoo will kill me if both of us start to use it  
(ノ﹏ヽ)

**me  
** **[10:25pm]**

we’ll just have to convert him to it hehe  
what were you blushing about tho?

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[10:26pm]**

well  
this is the first time we’re actually talking 1-1  
so you must image i’m quite the pile of nerves here 

**me  
** **[10:27pm]**

oh  
honestly me too   
aferfbaoefr  
we can be nervous together  
when were you thinking to meet up?

Johnny initially types date, but ends up deleting it out of shyness. It’s a silly thing, considering it’s obvious to both of them it’s a date, but somehow actually typing it out makes Johnny feel nervous.   
  


**doyoung** 🐰  
**[10:27pm]**

depends on what we’ll be doing  
i have mondays, tuesdays, fridays and weekends nights free  
afternoons i only have wednesdays, thursdays and sundays

**me  
** **[10:28pm]**

god, i miss a lot of things about my grad life but the schedule is not one of them  
i was thinking we could go for coffee? i know a pretty nice place that makes the most amazing sweets

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[10:28pm]**

(ㄒoㄒ) i can’t wait for college to be over  
coffee is good! and sweets ԅ(♡﹃♡ԅ)

**me  
** **[10:29pm]**

thursday at 3pm then? i’ll text you the address later

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[10:30pm]**

it’s a date!  
(〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

➶➶➶

Johnny sits on the driver seat of his car, checking his hair for the hundredth time even though it looks exactly like it did when he left his apartment twenty minutes ago. It hangs over his forehead, parted softly a little off center; according to Ten, “soft af”, which was kind of what the older was going for. He knows if Jungwoo had helped him get ready, he would’ve mousessed and put it up in the way that makes Johnny look older and mature, but the younger had class that afternoon and Johnny was left to his devices, making his own executive decision to go for something more casual, considering it was just a coffee date after all. 

Still, he’s nervous, which is why he obsesses over it looking in the rearview mirror. Johnny hasn’t been in a date in years, and he never really thought about having to impress someone romantically after Jungwoo. He kept himself busy in the last few days, trying his best not to overthink it, but it all hits now, sitting in the driving seat of his car waiting for 3pm to hit.

**yongie  
** **[2:48pm]**

johnny, it’s going to be fine   
you’re probably freaking out right now but  
you’re handsome and charming and he’ll love you  
you know that

A smile forms on Johnny’s face the minute he sees his phone lit up with the texts. It’s amazing how much Taeyong knows him to the bone, almost scary at times; still, it comforts him, mutes down that small voice. It’s still 2:50pm, but he figures it’s fine if he gets there a bit early, maybe it’ll make a good impression too. He gets out, locking his car and walking inside the café. 

The place is fairly empty, only a few tables taken and some people in line, and Johnny sighs in relief. He’s been here a couple of times before when it’s packed, and it would make it really hard to have a date with how noisy it gets. He scans the place over to hopefully find a table by the window, but his eyes immediately stop when he meets gaze with someone. 

Black hair, big bright black eyes, and a nervous smile that shows two adorable front bunny teeth. It seems like he wasn’t the only one who thought about arriving early. 

He walks to the table, fighting down the bubble of nerves forming in his stomach. Doyoung doesn’t get up, which Johnny is thankful for because he suddenly doesn’t remember the appropriate way to greet someone on a first blind-ish date, and it’s much easier for him to just slip into the chair across from the boy and throw a smile he hopes comes off as friendly and not nervous.

“Hey, you’re here early” Doyoung declares as soon as Johnny starts to sit down. 

“Apparently not as early as you” Johnny chuckles. “I totally thought I was going to make a good first impression and everything”

“Actually, you’ve technically already made your first impression when you and Jungwoo showed up 20 minutes late to his own birthday dinner,” Doyoung smiles. “And also, you got here earlier. I just got inside the café first”. 

Johnny freezes, and he can feel the heat start to creep up his cheeks. “You saw me?”

Doyoung has a comfortable, teasing smile when he answers. “You were parked right in front of the cafe, I recognized you right as I walked in”. 

Johnny makes a noise of distress, and it gets a laugh out of Doyoung. “In my defense, I was nervous. I haven’t done this in years, is all. Had to hype myself up and everything”. 

Doyoung is still smiling, the tail end of his laugh, but his tone is warm. “Hey, I get it, I skipped my morning class because I couldn’t concentrate.”

“We did say we would be nervous together” Johnny offers, bashful chuckle. 

“That’s right” Doyoung agrees, holding Johnny’s gaze for a few seconds before looking away. 

“I’m going to order for us,” Johnny says, getting up. “What do you want?”

Doyoung looks at him with his brows furrowed. “I’m not letting you pay for everything Johnny”

Johnny waves his hand dismissively. “Yes you are, it’s not a big deal. What do you want?”

“No, I can pay for at least half,” Doyoung shakes his head, pulling back on his chair to get up. “It’s only fair, I did it with Jungwoo the last…”

Johnny puts his hand on Doyoung shoulders, stopping him. “I know you two split, but I would like to treat you, Doyoung. You can pay next time if you really want, but indulge me this once” 

Doyoung still doesn't look completely convinced, but Johnny’s words clearly have an effect, his pale ears slowly gaining color. He begrudgingly relaxes back in the chair. “Alright, just this once”

Johnny smiles widely, and notes down Doyoung’s order on his phone: iced coffee with cream and sugar and a blueberry muffin. He goes to the cashier, ordering his own americano with it, and adding a slice of chocolate cake with it. While he waits for the order to be prepared, he risks looking back at Doyoung, who’s eagerly typing something at his phone. 

Johnny noted Doyoung looked good on the first time they met, but back then, it was more focused on noticing all the things Jungwoo could like about him. He also looked very different that night, dressed up for the dinner out. Right now, Johnny finds himself admiring another Doyoung, who’s wearing a soft oversized baby blue hoodie, skinny jeans and all stars: a very college student look for a first date, in an endearing way. Eventually, the younger looks up from his phone to find Johnny’s gaze; he throws a shy smile, and Johnny can’t help but smile back.  _ Cute _ , he thinks. 

Once the orders are done and he brings it back to the table, Doyoung is quick to bring the straw to his lips, humming in approval. Johnny sips his own coffee, and once they’re all settled down, he smiles. 

“So, I would love to say I’ve heard a lot about you but I really haven’t,” He smiles. “Jungwoo has taken a vow of silence about you”. 

Doyoung laughs, a very nice sound. “Same for my side. I mean, I know a bit from what Jungwoo told before everything, but that’s pretty much it”.

Johnny is curious. “What do you know then? Which one of my many qualities has Jungwoo raved about?”. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, but he looks amused. “He definitely talks about your masters a lot, he’s really proud of you for it, though he could never properly explain what it’s about. I know you came from Chicago and is really into photography, and I think I remember him telling me you watch Game of Thrones”

Johnny laughs; it’s a very Jungwoo thing to choose the randomest set of things. “Well, all of those are correct. My thesis is actually a qualitative analysis of how Shakespeare has been taught in the last 25 years, it’s not that complicated, Jungwoo just likes to pretend he doesn’t get it to make me look smarter.” 

That seems to catch Doyoung’s attention, the younger sounding surprised. “Oh, so it’s a Masters in Education? I thought it was in Literature”.

“It’s in Literature, but I actually double majored in Education too, so it was natural that a lot of it slipped into my masters, and it probably will into my pHD too”. 

“Oh, so you’re going all the way with the academic career?” Doyoung asks, interested. 

“Yeah, there’s still a lot of Shakespeare I want to touch on and haven’t got the chance.” He smiles, suddenly bashful. “I sound like a huge nerd right now, I know.”

Doyoung shakes his head quickly. “You do, but I actually think it surprisingly fits you. Intellectual people are very attractive.” 

Johnny tries not to blush at the compliment, choosing to hold onto the first part of the statement. “Surprisingly? Why? I don’t look like the head stuck in books type?”. 

“Not at all” Doyoung laughs, honestly, and Johnny laughs too. “To be honest, you have huge frat boy that majored in administration because he didn’t know what he’s good at energy”

Johnny makes a face. “It’s the height and build, I’m telling you. No one imagines the 6 feet guy to be a sensible scholar who just wants to appreciate the dramatics and romance of literature”. 

Doyoung laughs at that, the harder he’s had since the beginning of the date, and it’s a beautiful sight, Johnny notices. His mouth opens really wide, his eyes become tight and marks show up on the sides of it, his entire face lighting up. He’s really beautiful, Johnny thinks, and for just a second, it’s a scary thought: does he legitimately thinks this, or did he trick himself into it? It’s a fleeting thought though, and Johnny knows not to hold it down, letting it flow away, taking the warm feeling in his heart as it is. He is attracted to Doyoung. 

“Alright, gentle giant, I promise not to let myself be fooled by your looks again” Doyoung says at the end, breathless from laughing. Johnny fights the urge to blush at the name.

“What do you exactly do then, besides majoring in psychology and judging frat boys as a side hobby?”. 

“Not much,” Doyoung shrugs. “I obviously tutor, as you already know, mostly as a way to make some spare money. I also co-president the school’s acapella group, but a lot of my time at this point is really dedicated to finally graduating at the end of next semester and getting out of the educational system”. 

Johnny eyes widen, surprised and curious. “Really? Acapella? Like, Pitch Perfect? You sing?”

Doyoung makes a face. “I’m very disappointed that your first acapella reference is Pitch Perfect, Johnny Seo. But yes, sort of? Not nearly as dramatic though. We don’t compete or anything, it’s mostly an excuse to sing with my friends and put up a few performances during the year”. 

“What? The first one was really fun and charming, I love Ben Platt singing Magic,” Johnny defends. “Damn, now I want to hear you sing.”

“Jungwoo went to my last performance, he probably has a billion videos of it,” Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Also? Magic? If you really want to talk about Pitch Perfect, than it’s obviously the Rif-Off. Anna Kendrick’s version of No Diggity makes me want to like hip-hop”. 

The two argue for a while on the merits of each opinion, as well as the other various performances of the movie, eventually moving on to talk about how unnecessary the first sequel is and how neither of them bothered to actually watch the other one. The conversation then takes the scope of movies and music in general, and the previous subject of their objective personal lives is quickly forgotten over heated conversations about all sorts of cultural products their both invested in. 

Turns out, Johnny and Doyoung have a fair amount in common when it comes to general tastes such as genres, but always end up differing on the actual movies and artists. It’s still fun though, for the both of them, estimulating to have someone that really understands to talk about this and build arguments and ideas on top of. Doyoung, Johnny quickly finds, has a great knack for pushing: he’s constantly testing out limits, seeing how much he can tease and annoy Johnny, how much he can disagree before Johnny starts to throw muffin crumbs at him. He then backs off, compromises, listens to Johnny like what he says is the most interesting thing he’s ever heard (even when Johnny has already gathered he probably has a snarky comeback on his mind). It keeps the older on edge, interested, and it’s comfortable and easy; they don’t notice time slipping by, the third refill of their coffees already over and only the evidence of their shared chocolate cake on the dish. 

Johnny’s phone rings, and while he’s ready to turn down the call in order not to be impolite to his date, he sees Jungwoo’s picture and immediately notices it’s already almost 6:30pm, and the younger is probably waiting to be picked up from his last afternoon class. He still refuses the call, shooting his boyfriend an apology text and telling him he’ll be there soon. 

“Shit, I didn’t notice time going by” He says to Doyoung, apologetic. “I gotta pick up Jungwoo at college. Do you live on campus? Do you want a ride?”. 

Doyoung waves his hand dismissively. “I do actually, I share an apartment with a friend there, but I’m meeting with a few friends for dinner later, so I think I’ll head to theirs”. 

Johnny starts getting up, and so does Doyoung, both walking together out of the café. “Oh, but do you still want a ride? I can drop you off, it’s no big deal, I’m sure Jungwoo will both understand and be delighted”

Doyoung laughs. “He would, but it’s really fine, I’ll just Uber there since it’s the complete opposite direction. Go pick him up, Prince Charming”. 

They stop in front of Johnny’s car, and the older feels his heart warm and full looking at the boy in front of him. “I had a really great time today Doyoung, for real. I really wouldn’t mind doing this again”.

The smile Doyoung throws him back is wide, sincere and breathtaking. “I was hoping you’d say that. This was really great Johnny, I would love to do it again”. 

They agree to text each other to schedule the next date, and Doyoung let’s him go with a quick hug and a “Goodbye, gentle giant”. 

Later, when Johnny is cooking him and Jungwoo dinner and spilling the details of their date, the younger is delighted to find he was at least half right about how their dynamic would turn out to be. He definitely foresaw the two bonding over movies and music, but he didn’t expect for them to bicker as much about it, which was a pleasant surprise. “Me and Doyoung almost never bicker, and neither does me and you” He says in a thoughtful tone. 

When Jungwoo is already out, head on Johnny’s chest and legs tangled together, Johnny stays up, mindlessly running his hand through his boyfriend hair. He can’t sleep, looking at the ceiling and having his mind replay the afternoon over and over again. It’s silly, he thinks, how he feels like a giggly teenager after just one first date, smiling to himself when he remembers certain parts of their conversation. At first he thinks it’s because he hasn’t been in a date and been attracted to someone in a very long time, but Johnny knows it’s more than that.    
  
It’s Kim Doyoung, with his smile and his snark and his determination to crawl into Johnny’s heart. 

➶➶➶

**me  
** **[2:25pm]**

doyoung  
i found you the perfect emoji

**doyoung** 🐰

**[2:27pm]**

oh god  
what is it

**me  
** **[2:28pm]**

／(・x・)＼  
WAIT THERE’S ANOTHER  
U・x・U  
HOW ADORABLE ARE THEY

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[2:28pm]**

...  
is that supposed to be a bunny?

**me  
** **[2:29pm]**

it’s not supposed to be! ヽ(´Д`;)ﾉ  
it’s a bunny! don’t hurt his feelings!

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[2:29pm]**

the first one maybe but the second one clearly looks like a dog  
his? it’s a boy now? (^^ゞ

**me  
** **[2:29pm]**

yes, his name is doie (◕‿◕✿)  
and no, there’s another one for a dog ****  
▼・ᴥ・▼  
this one is named woo

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[2:30pm]**

which one is yours then? 

**me  
** **[2:31pm]**

ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ  
it’s a bear   
ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ  
wait jungwoo thinks this one is cuter

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[2:31pm]**

i like the second one better too  
(ノ￣ω￣)ノ  
we gotta come up with a name for him too

**me  
** **[2:32pm]  
**

nope  
jungwoo just suggested one and it’s awful  
johnny has no good nicknames  
he shall be called bear

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[2:32pm]  
**

WAIT I WANNA KNOW JUNGWOO’S SUGGESTION  
(｀∀´)Ψ

**me  
** **[2:32pm]**

over my dead body

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[2:35pm]**

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ  
NYNY THE BEAR  
ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

**me  
** **[2:35pm]**

i’m blocking both of you

➶➶➶

“What do you plan on doing?” Johnny asks, throwing some fries on his mouth. “After college, I mean”. 

Doyoung is sitting on the passenger seat of the older’s car, both of them watching the movement in the McDonald’s parking lot. Scheduling their second date was harder than both of them thought: with Doyoung entering midterms and Johnny drowning himself in research, it got harder and harder to find a time where both of them could meet up in peace. It was frustrating for Johnny, especially because now they started texting a lot during the day, and it only made Johnny crave seeing the younger more. It’s funny, because back when Johnny started seeing Jungwoo, he saw the student almost everyday for the first three weeks: it was all he wanted to do, be around him and bask in the feeling of butterflies in your stomach and heart racing conversations. He felt something very similar right now, except life wasn’t really collaborating with his needs. 

It was Jungwoo who suggested this idea, after hearing whining from both sides about the difficulty. “Just do something simple, after classes, like, pick him up and drive around or something”. 

So in the Monday night after Doyoung’s last afternoon class and study time, Johnny drove to campus and picked him up just so they could drive around and talk for a bit. It was great, seeing the younger again after a few weeks, and now that they’ve texted with frequence and became more familiar with each other, the conversation got easier too, picking up effortlessly from where they left off that same afternoon. 

Eventually Johnny admitted he had to skip lunch, and Doyoung insisted for them to eat something, not taking no for an answer. Johnny suggest a McDonald’s drive through, which Doyoung wasn’t that happy about (“You know those things are 70% salt and 30% garbage right?”), but after some strategic pouting and whining, Johnny got what he wanted and they ended up in this parking lot, inhaling BigMacs and the best fries in the world. 

“Well, for once, I need to get into the Master program I want,” Doyoung said, sighing. “After that it’s two more years of busting my ass.”

Johnny can’t help the surprised expression he makes. “Really? You’re going for a Master’s? I thought you said you can’t wait to get away from the academic life”. 

Doyoung smiles, but it’s half amusement and half self pity. “You’re right, if I could I would never step foot into a classroom again. But turns out there’s not much you can do with a Psychology bachelors without a Masters, so. Well, there is I guess, just nothing I’m interested in”. 

“What are you interested in?” Johnny questions, though it sounds muffled because he just bit into his burger. Doyoung makes a disgusted face and hands him a napkin for the sauce stuck on his chin.

“I want to be a Eating Disorder Counselor,” The younger answers. “Specialize on teens, if I can”. 

“Woah, that’s so cool” Johnny says honestly. “So like, bulimia and anorexia, this sort of thing, right?”

“Yeah” Doyoung nods. “Thought there are a lot others. Those are just the ones that get the most media representation, I guess because they’re two out of the three most common”. 

Johnny makes a face, thinking for a second. “What is the third one? I don’t think I remember any other, if I’m being honest”. 

“Binge eating disorder” Doyoung says, though his tone indicates he wants to say something more. Johnny hums, decides to wait for a bit before speaking again. “It’s actually what I had when I was a teen”

Johnny tries not to choke on his burger, the subject being rather serious. He finishes chewing, and then asks softly. “Really? I actually don’t know much about it”

Doyoung shakes his head, gives a small smile. “That’s ok, I don’t think a lot of people actually know it that well despite how common it is. It’s different for every person, but for me, it was basically eating huge amounts of food in very small span of time, so basically bingeing. It was always shit food too, so fast food or snacks, nothing that had nutritional value”. 

Johnny listens, still caught unprepared by the information but wanting to understand it. “Did you have something that triggered it? Or was it just sporadic, no reason?” He then adds it quickly after, “If you don’t mind me asking”

Doyoung laughs. “Of course I don’t mind, I started talking about it. It didn’t always have a reason, but most of the time it was a way to deal with stress. I actually worked myself to the bone during high school in order to get into the college I wanted, and I was under a lot of pressure too, so that’s why I developed the disorder when I was about fifteen. I only started getting treatment for it a few years later, around seventeen, and it was the shittiest two years of my life. I gained a lot of weight, my health was awful, and while it felt good while I was doing it, I felt like the crappiest human being afterwards.” 

Johnny nods; it’s hard to picture it, seeing Doyoung right now, who always appears to have his life under total control, but Johnny can imagine a younger Doie, pressured and stressed, eating himself sick with junk food. The thought breaks Johnny’s heart. 

“Don’t look so sad!” Doyoung laughs, shoving Johnny lightly. “I’m recovered now. Are you feeling guilty about making me eat fast food?”

Johnny’s frowns deeper, and it gets Doyoung to laugh even more. “I wasn’t, but now that you said it I am”. 

“Don’t worry, big guy, I allow myself some fast food every now or then. I got treatment, learned to eat healthier and found better ways to cope with my stress, so,” He takes a sip of his coke. “I can’t say I’m cured, but it’s not an issue right now”

Johnny nods, still a bit guilty (and making a note for the future) but taking Doyoung’s word for it. He’s glad the younger is in a better place. “Is that why you decided to be a counselor?”. 

Doyoung nods. “Yeah. I want to help other teens like I was helped, you know?”. 

It brings a tender smile to Johnny’s face. “It fits you a lot”

Doyoung looks at him, wide eyed and curious, and Johnny has to fight the urge to reach forward and pinch his cheeks full of food. “What?”

“Taking care of people like that, for a profession. It fits you a lot”. 

Doyoung smiles, looking away, and the low light of the car almost serves to hide his blush. “Thank you”

They keep talking, Johnny sharing his experiences with the one Psych class he had to take and how he absolutely hated it and Doyoung trying to explain that not every psychologist is into Freud. Eventually it starts getting quite late, and because Doyoung is basically trapped inside Johnny’s car, he has no option but to let the older drive him all the way to the front of his dorm. 

“Hey,” Johnny says softly once they’re parked, Doyoung still gathering his stuff. The younger looks at him. “Thank you. For telling me that, I mean.”

Doyoung smiles softly, and his eyes are so warm it almost takes Johnny aback. “I admit it’s not something I bring up every second date, as a lot of people are freaked out by it. But I trust you, gentle giant, especially to not treat me like I’m made of glass afterwards.

Johnny is a weak man, so even if they haven’t shared much skinship so far, he indulges himself in bending forward and taking Doyoung in a tight hug. The position is awkward, but Johnny is relieved when Doyoung hugs back immediately, and they just stay like that for a few seconds, enjoying each other’s warmth. 

Johnny feels Doyoung twist his head and leave a quick kiss on his left cheek, and a second later he’s pulling away, as if he didn’t just made the older’s heart speed in a dangerous way with the sweet gesture. He opens the door to the car, getting off. 

“See you later, Johnny. Text me when you get home”. 

➶➶➶

Johnny wants to do something special for the fourth date. 

So far, all of their dates have been fairly casual. Café and McDonald’s for the first too, and for the third one Johnny actually went over to Doyoung’s dorm so they could watch Pitch Perfect 3 and complain over homemade dinner Doyoung made. 

So for the fourth one, Johnny wants to go all out. 

Taeyong helps Johnny pick a restaurant and make a reservation; the younger works in the business, so Johnny takes his opinion very seriously. It’s not a super fancy place, but it’s definitely more on the high end, so Johnny texts Doyoung he should probably wear something nice. 

This time, being a Saturday night, Jungwoo is actually able to help Johnny get ready. He picks tight fitted black pants, a nice button down black shirt and a checkered black and white jacket to finish off the look. If Johnny was dressing himself, he probably would’ve been a little bit more daring with the choice, but Jungwoo argues that the fit values all his good attributes and simple is better. 

He also makes Johnny sit down on their bed and styles the younger’s hair that way he absolutely loves. When he’s finished, he only pulls away a little bit before letting out a satisfied sigh. “You look amazing, babe”. 

Johnny looks in the mirror and he admits: he does look really good, cleaned up in a way he hasn’t for a while considering his dates with Jungwoo are usually more on the casual side too. His boyfriend is standing a little bit away, so Johnny turns from the mirror and does a little twist, showing off. Jungwoo wolf whistles, laughing. 

“Doyoung won’t see what’s coming” Jungwoo bites his lip. “I would suck your dick right now if you weren’t already late”

Johnny laughs heartily, moving closer to Jungwoo. He puts his hands on the younger’s waist, comfortable and fitting like it’s their place. “I have a few minutes”

Jungwoo looks tempted, but ends up shaking his head. “We’ll probably end up getting cum in your fancy pants, so not a good idea”

He catches Johnny’s lips in an open mouthed kiss though, passionate and demanding like it usually is with Jungwoo. They make out for a few minutes, Jungwoo being the one to eventually pull away, a self-satisfied smile on his face. “I’ll be here when you come back later, though”. 

Johnny thanks god he didn’t get a boner, but it’s harder than he expected to leave when Jungwoo looks at him like that. He knows he’ll be late though, so he just steals a few more kisses before rushing out the door. 

The drive to Doyoung’s dorm is more familiar now, being he already came over once and dropped Doyoung off another. He also picked up Jungwoo from his date with Doie just two days ago, so it’s nice and easy on his memory. He’s right on time as he pulls over, texting Doyoung to let him know he’s already in front. 

When Doyoung appears outside of the building, Johnny is happy he’s leaning over his car and can’t trip himself. Apparently, ‘dressing nice’ to the younger means a short sleeved dark blue silk button down, the first two buttons open to show a discreet silver necklace. It’s tucked into skinny black pants that make Doyoung’s legs appear even longer, and once the younger comes close enough, Johnny can see he’s actually wearing a bit of eyeliner and eyeshadow. Johnny’s mind malfunctions with how espectacular his date looks. 

“Y-You look amazing, Doie” He says intelligently after the younger gives him a quick hug as a greeting. 

Doyoung smiles, confident. “Thanks, so do you. I feel like I’m going on a date with an older, richer man”. 

“Well,” Johnny says, opening the passenger door for Doyoung to get in. Once he himself is settled in the driver’s seat, he continues. “That’s half true. I’m definitely older, just not rich”. 

“ _ Richer _ ” Doyoung corrects, teasing. “You’re richer than me, if you’re taking me to a fancy dinner”. 

Johnny starts making his way to leave campus, asking Doyoung to tell him about his day. At first the younger says nothing much happened, explaining he’s still working on a project for his class, but then he suddenly makes a noise like he just remembered something. “You won’t believe what Kun told me today”

Kun is Doyoung’s roommate, a nice and good looking chinese guy that majors in Engineering. He’s also one of Doyoung’s closest friends. “What?” Johnny asks. 

“People in our dorm think that I’m cheating on Jungwoo,” He exclaims, and Johnny immediately looks at him. “With you!”

Johnny cracks up, and Doyoung follows. They laugh for a minute until Johnny asks, out of breath. “Where did they get that from?”

“Well, they already thought me and Jungwoo dated from all the time we spend together, but now that you come over and drops me off sometimes, they think I’m going out with you behind Woo’s back”. 

Johnny shakes his head, still chuckling. “So what, you have a cheater reputation now?”

“Guess so” Doyoung shrugs, unbothered. 

The drive to the restaurant isn’t long, and less than twenty minutes later they’re already parked and ready to go. Johnny uses every bit of confidence he has to grab Doyoung’s hand when they’re walking up, and the younger intertwines their fingers with a shy smile on his face. 

“Reservation for two, under Johnny Seo” He says to the lady at the front, and she quickly leads them up to a table more towards the back, close to a window. They sit down, and a waiter soon appears to introduce himself and give them both menus. 

“This place looks amazing, Johnny” Doyoung says softly. “I’ve never been on a date this nice”

Johnny smiles, happy that Doyoung doesn’t think it’s too much. “You don’t really let me treat you much, so thank you for letting me spoil you tonight”. 

Doyoung nods, blushing. Johnny feels like his heart might explode with so much affection. 

He orders them some wine after taking the waiter’s recommendation, and they have a nice conversation while sipping. Johnny was nervous either he or Doyoung would end up feeling awkward at a place so high end, but it’s comfortable, like it always is with Doie, and they make easy conversation without much care, joking and creating elaborate stories for the other people in the restaurant. 

They probably look silly for everyone else around, laughing loudly and bickering over pointless things that lead to more easy laughter. They couldn’t care less though, happy in their own bubble. 

The waiter eventually brings them their dishes, both having ordered different types of pasta:  Ragù Napoletano for Doyoung and Tagliatelle al Ragù Alla Bolognese for Johnny. 

They moan around their bites, appreciating how delicious the food is. Taeyong was definitely on spot with his recommendation: this is by far one of the best dishes Johnny has ever eaten. 

“I used to eat pasta a lot when I was younger,” Johnny says after a few minutes of silence where they just eat. “My mom cooked the meanest carbonara”. 

Doyoung hums. “God, I wish. My parents hated western food, so at home all I ate was Korean Traditional”

“Really? That must’ve sucked, I couldn’t have grown up without Mac N’Cheese”

Doyoung chuckles, nodding. “I used to hate it, but I think I’m thankful now. I can cook korean food the best and it’s very healthy, so it helps me”

“Do you have any siblings?” Johnny questions. “I don’t know how this never came up in our conversations”

Doyoung laughs. “I never asked because I already know you’re an only child from Woo, but I have an older brother. His name is Gongmyung”

“Oh?” Johnny raises his brows. “I always pictured you as the older sibling type”

“Even between the two of us, I guess I have the more dotting personality. Gongmyung reminds me of you, actually, he’s very chill”. 

“Can I see a picture of the two of you?” Johnny questions. 

Doyoung takes out his phone to show Johnny a few selcas of the two, the resemblance immediate. “Wow, he’s really handsome”

Doyoung makes a face. “God, not you too. I already have Jaehyun thirst liking all of his pictures on Instagram”. 

Johnny laughs. “Why would I, when I clearly have the most good looking out of the two?”

Doyoung makes a face at the corny line. “Jesus Christ Johnny, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that”

Johnny smiles, not embarrassed by the least; Doyoung’s ears are red, so the compliment did it’s job. “Do you two talk a lot?”

Doyoung nods, agreeing. “Yeah. He lives a few hours away, married with a baby and everything, but we still call each other often, and I go over some weekends” 

Johnny immediately coos at the idea of Doyoung as an uncle. “Oh my god, you must look adorable with the baby”

“Shut up” Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Minseo is adorable, though. I’ll send you pictures later”. 

They keep eating and talking, eventually sharing some desert. It’s Doyoung who offers for them to walk for a bit, since it’s not that late and Johnny should probably walk off the wine before he drives. They end up going to a small park nearby, the place nearly empty except the people jogging at night and a few couples laid down on the grass to watch the clear sky. It’s pretty romantic, holding Doyoung’s hand and walking so close their arms are constantly brushing. 

Doyoung eventually asks, bringing the back the subject of their families. “You’re pretty close with your parents, right?”

“I am” Johnny nods, a small smile tugging at his lips. “They’re both of the most amazing people I’ve ever known. I get a lot of my personality from my mom, she’s very confident and outgoing. My dad is more quiet, but he taught me a lot when it comes to responsibility. They facetime me and Jungwoo often”

“Jungwoo said that they really embraced him when you started dating” Doyoung says. 

“They’re very open minded, the two of them. They were more than eager to adopt Jungwoo into our family, especially after his parents kicked him out. My mom talks to him more than she talks to me, honestly” 

Doyoung chuckles, smiling. “They sound like great people indeed”

Johnny hesitates before saying it, nervous it’s too early, but the atmosphere seems right. “They would love you, too. My mom is obsessed with Criminal Minds so she would bug for hours about forensic psychology, and my dad would be happy to know you actually feed me and Jungwoo something other than nuggets every weekend”. 

The older is nervous how Doyoung will react, so he looks ahead, not daring to glance at the boy at his side. Doyoung slows down though, stepping in front of Johnny. He has a smile with a hint of teasing, but his eyes are tender. Johnny’s insides twist. 

“Already thinking about introducing me to your parents, Mr Seo?” He teases.

“Not right now” Johnny laughs to hide his nerves. “But I don’t think it’s any surprise I’m really enjoying this, right? The dates, I mean. I really like you, Doie”

Doyoung melts with the confession, any tease he had giving way for genuine warmth. He hugs Johnny, lets his cheek hit the older’s shoulder. “I know. I really like you too, big guy”

They stay like that for a while, just holding each other and enjoying the moment. Eventually Doyoung pulls back a little bit, and his gaze is heavy on the older’s face, eyes taking in every single detail with no rush. 

They’re close, and right now, Johnny wants nothing more than to be even closer; bridge the small gap, bring their lips together. The desire burns in his chest, making his heart beat faster and his eyes unintentionally slip to look at the boy's mouth. And Doyoung feels it too, he knows, with the way he tenses under his touch but doesn’t pull away, how he himself looks at Johnny’s lips for a fraction of a second.

It takes everything in Johnny to pull away, but he does. Doyoung takes a deep breath, taking hold of Johnny’s hand again to they can walk in silence, making their way back to the car. The absence of conversation is comfortable, nice even, as both of them have time to enjoy the confessions and the mood of the night. 

Once they’re in the car, Doyoung actually hooks his phone to Johnny’s speaker to let some music play. Johnny immediately recognizes the soft tunes to be ‘Best Part’ by Daniel Caesar feat H.E.R. It’s one of the songs Doyoung recommended Johnny and the older ended up falling in love with; he usually has it playing when he’s working. 

The tune plays softly over the car while they drive, the streets empty. Johnny almost jumps when he hears Doyoung’s soft voice singing along to the tune. “ _ You don’t know babe, when you hold me and kiss me slowly… _ ”

It’s beautiful, hearing Doyoung sing. It’s soft, tender in a way that makes Johnny emotional and hypnotized. Johnny is reminded of how Jungwoo often sings to him, when they’re cuddling on the couch or when they’re driving together too; Johnny is overwhelmed with the need to hear both of them singing to him together. 

Once the song ends, Johnny lets out a breath, glancing to look at Doyoung. “That was… God, that was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. I almost crashed the car.”

Doyoung blushes immediately, pushing Johnny and hiding his cheeks with his hands. “Shut up, stop overreacting”

“I’m not though!” Johnny defends himself. “I’ll make you sing to me every time now Doyoung”

Doyoung is still shy, so he ignores Johnny and puts on another song. It’s Coldplay now, one of Johnny’s favorites, and the older sings along the lyrics, if only to make Doyoung less embarrassed. He’s not an amazing singer, but Doyoung seems satisfied, singing along to the ones he knows too. 

_ Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do... _

➶➶➶

Johnny tells Jungwoo about the date the next day over breakfast in bed, both of them getting ready to laze around the entire Sunday while bingeing Game of Thrones (Johnny has actually already watched all the seasons, but he’s managed to convince Jungwoo to finally try and the younger is quite fascinated by it. His favorite character is Sansa, and he gets pretty passionate about it). The blond is delighted to hear about the heart to heart confessions and the almost kiss, squealing like a teenage girl about it. He looks obviously relieved, so deeply happy that things have really hit it off with Doyoung and Johnny, and it does something to Johnny’s weak heart to see his boy like that, messy hair and tired eyes but smiling like he just got the world handed to him. 

**_woo_ ** _ 💖 has added you to the chat  
_ **_woo_ ** _ 💖 has added  _ **_doyoung_ ** _ 🐰 to the chat  _

**woo** 💖  
**[12:17pm]**

welcome  
my two favorite people in the universe  
🥺🥺🥺

**me  
** **[12:17pm]**

(o^^)o

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:19pm]**

o(^^o)

**me  
** **[12:19pm]**

ヾ(^^ゞ)

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:19pm]**

(ノ^o^)ノ

**woo** 💖  
**[12:20pm]**

oh my god do the two of you actually speak like that

**me  
** **[12:20pm]**

i can’t believe you don’t like the keyboard babe  
ur by far the most uwu out of us three

**woo** 💖  
**[12:21pm]**

i can’t actually understand most of them  
also why go through the hassle when there’s perfectly good emojis in my phone  
😎😎🤪🤪

**me  
** **[12:21pm]**

because they make you look straight

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:21pm]**

(￣ー￣)ｂ

**woo** 💖  
**[12:22pm]**

you take that back johnny seo  
👺  
i never looked straight one day of my life

**me  
** **[12:22pm]**

NFOIREFEOFEORFEF  
ok babe  
you look gay even when you use hetero emojis

**woo** 💖  
**[12:22pm]**

good enough  
anyways  
no more shenanigans  
this chat was created bcs it seemed all three of us like each other  
so i thought it’s time for us to schedule a date

**me  
** **[12:23pm]**

like a three way date?  
or better…  
****

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:23pm]**

don’t

**me  
** **[12:23pm]**

a trate? 

**_doyoung_ ** _ 🐰 has left the chat  
**woo** 💖 has added  _ **_doyoung_ ** _ 🐰 to the chat _

**me  
** **[12:24pm]**

doieeeeee  
i missed you  
(｡♥‿♥｡)

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:24pm]**

i will block you next time  
but yes woo  
i agree  
i think it’d be good to see how it’ll work with the three of us together

**me  
** **[12:25pm]**

sounds dope  
we should do something fun though

**woo** 💖  
**[12:25pm]**

i actually already have the perfect idea  
😊

**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:25pm]**

is it the amusement park at the pier  
  


**woo** 💖  
**[12:26pm]**

😭😭😭😭  
way to ruin the surprise doyoung   
  


**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:26pm]**

you liked like a hundred instagram posts about it in the last week alone   
  


**woo** 💖  
**[12:27pm]**

why are you checking my instagram likes 🤔  
  


**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:27pm]**

i check everyone’s instagram likes  
i like to see what people are doing when they don’t think anyone is watching  
  


**me  
** **[12:27pm]**

damn  
that sounds creepy   
  


**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:28pm]**

ლ(｀∀´ლ)  
  


**woo** 💖  
**[12:29pm]**

so i was thinking  
next saturday? @ 3pm?   
  


**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:29pm]**

works for me  
(*´∀｀*)  
  


**woo** 💖  
**[12:30pm]**

johnny went to wash the dishes but he said works for him too  
  


**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:30pm]**

what did you have for lunch?  
  


**woo** 💖  
**[12:30pm]**

that was breakfast  
😳  
  


**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:31pm]**

you guys are having breakfast???  
at noon???  
  


**woo** 💖  
**[12:31pm]**

It’s a sunday!!!!!!  
  


**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:32pm]  
**   


ｏ(メ・・)=日☆  
how did i end up liking the top2 laziest people in the world

**woo** 💖  
**[12:34pm]**

[picture attached]   
bcs we this cute  
uwu  
  


**doyoung** 🐰  
**[12:35pm]**

|Д´)/  
i hate it that you actually look adorable  
:( 

**me  
** **[12:35pm]**

（￣ε￣＠）

**woo** 💖  
**[12:35pm]**

😘

➶➶➶

Seeing Doyoung and Jungwoo together is an experience Johnny wasn’t ready for. 

He thought he was, seeing he has heard in detail about their dates from both parts and can actually see the two interacting in their group chat daily, but seeing it in real life just hits differently. 

Jungwoo is the exact same around Doyoung that he is with Johnny, which is a big surprise. Johnny definitely isn’t the same with the two, and neither is Doyoung, so seeing how Jungwoo is the one who acts the exact same way with two very different people it’s fascinating. It makes sense though, when he thinks about it: Jungwoo is Jungwoo, all soft eyes and loud giggles, silly faces and unbeliavably dumb comments about everyone they encounter in line. He’s so unabashedly himself it seems silly to think it would turn out any other way. 

The dynamics aren’t the same though, because despite Jungwoo, Johnny and Doyoung receive things a little bit differently. Both are soft for Jungwoo, that much is clear, but Johnny’s obviously the much softer one, easy to fold, unimpressively whipped for his boyfriend’s every breath. Doyoung is more skeptical, makes Jungwoo work harder for his laughs, doesn’t let him get away with absolutely everything. 

“Johnny,” Jungwoo whines, though he has a smile on his face. “Can we get that dolphin? It can be a companion to Blue” 

Blue is Johnny’s plushie whale that sits on their bed, together with a few other favorites of the two. The dolphin Jungwoo is pointing at right now is tied as a prize for a shooting range game, and it’s a pale pink; the older does admit they’d look good together. 

“Blue?” Doyoung asks, confused. 

“Oh” Jungwoo giggles, like he’s telling a scandalous secret. Johnny rolls his eyes. “It’s Johnny’s plushie. He has like, a collection.”

Johnny is blushing, but Doyoung laughs loudly. “Somehow that information doesn’t surprise me. You’re such a softie, oh my god”

Johnny sticks his tongue out to Doyoung, which only makes him laugh more. Jungwoo is already dragging the two to the shooting range though, so Johnny has more urgent matters. 

“Can’t we buy this later? I’m sure any store has a dolphin like that” Johnny reasons. “This games are super rigged, we’ll end up spending a fortune and not getting the dolphin”

Jungwoo is pouting now. “But this one is special, it’ll be a memory from our first date”

Johnny can already feel himself getting swayed, considering the possibility of buying a few tickets. When he glances at Doyoung though, the other has a frown on his face, looking at the prices. 

“He’s right Jungwoo, there’s no reason to pay this much for a Dolphin unless you’re confident you’ll get it on the first try” He glances up, looking directly at Johnny. “Right Johnny?”

Johnny’s relieved, jumping on the opportunity of sharing the blame for the denial with someone else. “Right”

Jungwoo looks between the two, and he’s obviously not happy to be contradicted, especially by Johnny, but his pout and expression softens, understanding. “Ok” He nods “But can we each try once? Just for funzies?”

It’s a compromise Johnny is willing to make, and Doyoung too, because he sighs and shakes his head but still buys them three tickets anyway. Jungwoo squeals, jumping up and down in excitement. 

Johnny goes first, making a few silly poses while holding the gun as Jungwoo takes pictures and Doyoung laughs. He even attempts to do that trick where you spin it in your finger, but obviously doesn’t calculate that the thing is attached to the stand by a cord, failing miserably. Both his dates almost have heart attacks laughing at him. “Just you two dumbasses wait, I’ll win all the prizes”

Johnny doesn’t win all the prizes; in fact, he wastes all of his five bullets very far from the target, winning nothing but a sympathetic look from the guy working the stand. Jungwoo still hugs him and tells him he did alright, but Doyoung isn’t as merciful. 

“Great job, cowboy” He claps his hand slowly. 

Johnny pushes him playfully. “Go on, let me see if you do any better smartass”. 

Doyoung does a little better, but not much: he manages to get one out of the five bullets in the target, and it earns him one of those finger popsicles that look like oversized baby wedding rings. He unwraps it and sucks on it with a smug expression, shaking his head smugly as he approaches Johnny. 

Jungwoo is the last one to go, and what he lacks in confidence he makes up in excitement to be playing. He’s a rather competitive fellow, loves this sort of games, so Johnny and Doyoung both cheer for him on the side. 

He gets the first shot, than the second, than the third. Each shot he gets right Johnny and Doyoung become more excited, a few kids waiting in line cheering along, fascinated by Jungwoo’s accuracy. The younger laughs like he doesn’t believe what’s going on either, but there’s a fire in his eyes when he gets the last two shots right on spot too. He turns to his dates with his arms wide, expression elated.   
  
“I did it!” He exclaims at the same time both Johnny and Doyoung scream “You did it!”. He jumps on the two of them, the three hugging and spinning while laughing and celebrating. 

Jungwoo walks around with the dolphin in his arms the entire day, posing for a number of photos from both Johnny and Doyoung who silently coo at how adorable he looks. He creatively named it Pink, which Doyoung teases him about, but Jungwoo argues he has no option since the whale is named Blue. 

“You’re right” Doyoung agrees solemnly. “It’s Johnny’s fault, like always”

The older of the three protests with a “Hey!”, but the other two are already laughing at his face. 

After walking around for a while, playing in a few other games and going on some rides, they decide to sit down for a bit to eat some Hot Dogs (they had lunch before coming, but Jungwoo is already hungry again). They’re at a round table, in a way that all three of them are kind of facing each other. 

“You know” Doyoung starts, swallowing his bite and sippin his Coke. “You two make me eat all sorts of terrible food I haven’t eaten in years.”

Jungwoo visibly hesitates on the bite he was about to take. “Should we stop? We could start packing some healthier snacks, it wouldn’t be a big deal”. 

Doyoung laughs. “No, that wasn’t me complaining. My recovery doesn’t mean I can’t eat crap food, it just means I eat more intuitively. I eat what I want when I want, but I’m much better at recognizing what that is, and more often than not it isn’t really this stuff. I like letting myself go though, when I’m with the two of you ” 

Johnny’s heart melts a little bit, and Jungwoo does too going by his smile. Doyoung adds right after, “Also, I can’t imagine either of you being satisfied by a little salad lunch box” 

“Oh my god” Jungwoo looks at Johnny suddenly, making the older stop. “I just imagined Doyoung eating his little salad lunch box with little carrots he chews on”

Johnny’s shoulder sags and his face transform, immediately cooing. “Oh my god, with the two little teeth? Like a bunny? I’m going to die, that’s so cute”

“Hey” Doyoung protests. “I’m right here, dumbasses. I don’t actually eat like a bunny either.”

“Leave us alone, we’re making our own headcanon” Jungwoo dismisses. 

The rest of their afternoon snack is very calm, the three winding down from talking non-stop for around two hours at that point. The three of them are naturally people of many words (Jungwoo less than the other two, though not by much), but them together? A force to be reckoned with, their own ears think. 

The sun is starting to come down, so a lot of people start to find nice places to see the sunset. Johnny thinks it’d be nice if they walked a little bit further from the park to find somewhere to sit on the edge of the pier and let their legs hang down. He’s ready to suggest it, but when he turns around, his eyes immediately catch something on Jungwoo’s face. 

“Babe” He says softly, and Jungwoo looks immediately. “You have something here”

Jungwoo wipes his mouth with a napkin, looking at Johnny to question if it’s gone. He misses though, the small spot of sauce still there near his cheek. Johnny reaches forward easily, wiping it with his thumb and then wiping on a napkin. Jungwoo smiles at him, bright. “Thanks love”

Doyoung is looking at them funny, so Johnny furrows his brows. “What?”

The younger shakes his head, smiling a little bit. “Sorry, just never actually seen the two of you being so… couple-y, like with the pet names and stuff. It’s sweet.” 

Johnny didn’t even realize, the whole thing very natural to him, but it makes sense; Doyoung has only seen the two of them together on one other occasion, in front of all their friends, and they’re definitely not a big PDA couple. He can’t miss the opportunity to tease, though.

“What?” He asks playfully. “Want me to call you babe too?”

Doyoung makes a disgusted face, but Johnny can see right through it. “God, please don’t.”

“Bunny then?” He pushes on, drinking his Coke. 

“That just sounds kinky” Doyoung deadpans, and Johnny chokes on his drink, coughing non-stop afterwards. Jungwoo is wheezing with laughter while he pats his pack, and Doyoung looks smug when Johnny recovers and throws him an unimpressed look. 

They do end up walking to find that nice spot, the three of them sitting down next to each other. Jungwoo is cold because he didn’t bring a jacket despite Johnny’s warning, but Doyoung lets him borrow his own since he has a long sleeved shirt underneath. They chat warmly as the sun comes down, shading their faces with a beautiful orange light, their legs hanging down. At some point Jungwoo, sitting in the middle, grabs both of their hands and brings them to the middle of his lap, and it gets the two to sit even closer to him. 

Johnny can understand why people call it the golden hour.

  
➶➶➶

“I kissed Doyoung”

Those are the first words out of Jungwoo’s mouth the moment he crosses the threshold of their apartment door. Johnny is sitting at the floor of their living room, already on his pajamas and with his reading glasses perched low on his nose, but hunched over a sea of papers being graded for the class he’s teaching this semester. He looks at his boyfriend who’s already removing his shoes and jacket. 

“What?” Johnny asks dumbly. 

“I kissed Doyoung” Jungwoo repeats, the smile on his face blinding. “Well, more like we kissed each other. I think we met in the middle so we’ll share the credit”

Jungwoo sits down on the couch behind Johnny, the older immediately leaning back as he’s aware he probably won’t do much more work that night. The younger doesn’t miss a beat before letting his hands work on Johnny’s shoulders, trying to take off a bit of the tension. 

“I was in the library studying and I was super stressed because I could not answer this question for the life of me so Doyoung offered to drop out and help since he was on campus” Jungwoo continues on explaining. “Turns out I actually knew the answer though so he just stayed there waiting for me to finish, and then he napped on the table. It was so adorable Johnny, I wish I had taken a picture.”

Johnny hums to show he’s listening. “So then it was time for us to leave and I went to wake him up but I didn’t want to startle him or anything so I just touched his cheek softly and when he came to we were really close and it just… happened”

“You kissed in a library?” Johnny bends his head back to look at Jungwoo scandalized. 

The younger rolls his eyes. “As if we haven’t done much worse in public places. Anyway, it was super romantic, I couldn’t stop smiling and neither could he and we kissed again before I got into my bus.” 

“Well, I’m happy for you two.” Johnny says after a little moment. Jungwoo’s hands on his shoulders still, and he feels the younger leaning forward to look at his face from the side.

“Are you jealous?” There’s a hint of worry in Jungwoo’s tone. 

“What?” Johnny exclaims quickly. “No.  _ No _ . I am not jealous Woo, I’m legitimately happy for you two”. 

“Then why are you pouting?” Jungwoo questions, still suspicious. 

“I’m not pouting” He’s definitely pouting. 

Jungwoo gets down from the couch to sit on Johnny’s lap, studying the older’s face up close. He smirks. “Are you sad because  _ you  _ didn’t get Doyoung’s kisses?”

Johnny doesn’t answer, because that’s exactly the truth. They agreed after the last three way date that kisses and more intimate skinship was ok, and since then, Johnny has been thinking about the kiss he almost shared with Doyoung that night in the park. There just hasn’t been opportunities for them to meet up again, and Jungwoo has the advantage in that, being they both study at the same college. 

Jungwoo coos seeing Johnny’s frown, crushing the younger’s cheeks in between the palm of his hands. “Oh my god, you’re so cute. I’m sure you’ll get your kisses soon enough, big baby”  
  
Johnny’s lips are puckered from the pressure on his cheeks, and his boyfriend takes full advantage of it, pecking it repeatedly before moving to Johnny’s nose, cheeks, eyes, basically anywhere in reachable in his face. “Meanwhile, I may not be Doyoung but you can get all of my kisses”

Johnny is the one who chases Jungwoo’s lips this time, kissing him with more strength, meaning it. “As if that’s not enough for me.”

Jungwoo smiles, kissing back. 

➶➶➶

Johnny ties the tally as soon as he and Jungwoo see Doyoung for their next date.. The psychology student is already standing in front of the movie theater when they arrive, and all Johnny has to see is Doyoung’s wide smile when he looks at them for his mind to blank out and his body do the only thing he can not stop thinking about.

Doyoung’s lips are slightly chapped, a contrast to Johnny’s carefully soft ones, but it couldn’t matter less. He kisses back immediately, his hands flying to the back of Johnny’s head to play with his nape, Johnny’s grabbing his waist tightly. It feels amazing, like Johnny’s finally able to breath after being underwater for so long, and his entire body tingles, absolutely no desire to move at all. 

Doyoung backs away after a little bit, because they’re in the middle of the sidewalk and the kiss was one step from becoming a show for the public. He looks a little bit messy with his lips red, but smiles satisfied nonetheless, and it only makes Johnny want to stop less. 

“Damn” They hear Jungwoo’s voice from their side. “That was hot”

Doyoung laughs loudly, finally dropping Johnny to greet Jungwoo with a short peck on his lips. Johnny is still recovering, feeling a little bit like a love fool, but he lets himself be guided by the two so they can buy their tickets and popcorn (He even let’s Doyoung pay without much hassle this time).

They decide on watching Toy Story 4, because none of them have yet, and it’s a lot of fun (even if later on Doyoung and Johnny will argue whether or not Forky was “extremely annoying” or not; Johnny adores him, Doyoung certainly doesn’t, and Jungwoo is just happy to watch them go at each other’s throat). Johnny is sitting in the middle this time, holding the gigantic popcorn Jungwoo insisted on getting, and at some point in the movie Doyoung lays his head on his shoulder and him and Jungwoo play fingsies on the popcorn. 

They go to dinner after, and it’s Doyoung’s pick this time. Turns out he’s craving IKEA Swedish Meatballs, which is incredibly random but very fair considering how amazing they are, so they drive 30 minutes to the closest one an hour before closing time and rush to the food court. It’s delicious, and since they’ve come all the way, Jungwoo figures maybe they can walk around the store and see if they can buy something to decorate their already overly decorated apartment. 

“I actually came here with my friends the other weekend” Doyoung says as they walk through the isles, looking at fake cactuses. 

“Kun?” Johnny asks. 

“No” Doyoung shakes his head. “Jeno. He’s a freshman, I came here to help him buy actual useful dorm furniture and not the crap he bought that would break in two weeks”

“I love Jeno” Jungwoo says distractedly looking at a small succulent price tag. “He’s very sweet, hopefully won’t be derailed by the likes of Jaemin and Donghyuck”. 

“I doubt it, he has Renjun to help him keep the balance. Did you know they’re dating now?” Doyoung asks. 

Johnny is positively lost in the conversation, no idea who the people they’re talking about are. He tries not to pout about it. 

“Why haven’t I met any of these people?” He asks once it seems the subject won’t be dropped but simply moved on to more people he doesn’t know. 

Doyoung looks at him and his pout and smiles, teasingly but with a hint of fondness underneath. “Not like we’ve been introducing each other to friends. Jungwoo only knows them because we basically have the same friend group at this point”

Johnny knows it’s true, but he still feels left out. “I want to know them though”

“It’s not like I have met your friends either, Johnny” Doyoung rolls his eyes, pushing him lightly. 

“I literally have two friends and we can drop by their apartment right now if you want” Johnny quips back. 

“Ok, enough pouting” Jungwoo intervenes. “We can arrange for meeting each other’s friends soon enough, it’s not a big deal. And you don’t have only two friends, stop being dramatic Johnny”

“To be honest” Doyoung starts, looking away and playing with a small porcelain elephant. “I was waiting for us to be like… official, before I introduced you”

There’s a small beat silence after that, Doyoung blushing and Jungwoo immediately stopping his shopping to look back at him. He and Johnny share a quick look that only confirms what they have already talked about before. 

“I mean, we were hoping to do it in a more romantic setting” Jungwoo starts, softly. “But that can be arranged, Doie”

“If you’ll have us, of course” Johnny completes. 

Doyoung looks at them stunned for a second, the red on his face only deepening. “Are you two serious? Are we doing this?”

Johnny laughs, reaching forward to hold the boy’s hand. “Yeah, we are. I know this has been really unconventional and a little bit of a mess but what matters is that we really like you Doie, both of us. You bring a lot to our life and we would honest to god be honored to have you”. 

Doyoung’s silent for a second, and then he hugs Johnny, tightly, stretching his other arm to reach for Jungwoo to come close too. The three of them hug and share soft pecks between the three, and even if it’s 9:45pm and they’re in the middle of an empty decoration IKEA corridor, it feels right. 

➶➶➶

**_woo_ ** _ 💖  _ _ changed the group chat name to “ _ **_boyfriends_ ** _ ” _

**woo** 💖  
**[00:45am]**

i can’t believe we’re a couple now  
i feel like i am living the dream  
two hot boyfriends to spoil me  
🤩

**doie** 🐰💘  
**[00:45am]  
**   
(●´□`)♡(●´□`)♡  
not @ how i was single as fuck a few months ago  
and now have not one  
but two man

**me  
** **[00:46am]**

you know we’re not a couple right  
couple is two people  
we, my comrades, are

**doie** 🐰💘  
**[00:46am]**

this is the last chance for you to abort johnny

**me  
** **[00:46am]**

that’s right  
a trouple

**me  
** **[00:48am]**

doyoung why can’t i see your cute picture anymore  
╥﹏╥  
doyoung  
doie  
bunny  
unblock meeeeee

➶➶➶

Johnny does eventually meet Doyoung’s friends, at one of the Acapella Team’s performances on campus, the first one the older is allowed to attend. He and Jungwoo buy a nice white tulips bouquet, nothing too big so it won’t embarrass the singer, but Doyoung seems touched nonetheless, asking (aka ordering) Donghyuck to take a picture of the three of them right away. 

The performance is amazing, the best of the night (though Johnny may be biased), and they all go out to eat at a diner nearby afterwards. Besides the three of them, it’s Jaehyun and Sicheng (who Johnny already knows quite well), Kun (who he’s met quite a few times too), Donghyuck, Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno (the ‘hell fourthleps’ as named by Jaehyun) and Mark (apparently Donghyuck’s boyfriend who just tagged along). 

Johnny tries not to feel all giddy when Doyoung introduces them to everyone as their boyfriends, but it’s a nice feeling. He was nervous before, about feeling left out as the oldest among them, but it’s easy and comfortable and by the end of the night, there’s a tentative feeling of belonging. He takes a particular liking to Donghyuck and Mark, who he vows to adopt into his forever care as his actual children (Donghyuck loves the idea, immediately informing the older of what day his birthday is and asking for rides after the acapella rehearsals. Mark is less enthusiastic, laughing with a “dude, that’s weird”, but joke's on him, Johnny finds his awkwardness bro-ish behaviour adorable)

It takes a little longer for Doyoung to meet Johnny’s friends, something the younger guarantees Johnny doesn’t forget as he complains about it everyday. It’s not on purpose at all; it’s just life picks up for all of them, but especially Ten and Taeyong, being that Tae might be up to a promotion at his work and Ten just recently opened his dance studio. Johnny hasn’t seen both of them properly in quite a few weeks. 

Which is why Johnny is surprised when Taeyong calls him one night, Facetime even. He’s sitting on the passenger seat of his car, Jungwoo driving the three of them to Doyoung’s (he’s recently finally got his driver’s license, and Doyoung is taking the back seat because it’s been proven he’s not the most patient with how painfully slow Jungwoo drives). Johnny picks up, and the first thing on the frame is Taeyong’s face, nose red and a huge smile on his face. 

“Look who remembered he has a best friend” Johnny starts.

“Shut up” Taeyong immediately cuts off, and in the next second, he brings his hand to his face, showing a delicate ring with a beautiful diamond. “I’m getting married!”

Johnny screams, and Jungwoo almost crashes the car because he’s screaming too. Taeyong laughs, and Ten finally appears on the frame, shaking his own diamond ring on the camera.

“I’m so happy for the two of you, what the fuck” Johnny says, eyes already welled up. “I’m going to cry. I can’t believe you hid this for me”

“Hid? You’re the first one to know, asshat. Haven’t even called my parents!” Taeyong screams into the phone, but he’s glowing and it takes away the heat. “I also have something to ask”

“Oh no, you’re not!” Ten screams, and suddenly the camera shakes as it appears to be a struggle for who gets to hold it. Johnny can only hear their argument. (“You’re not asking him!” “I called him first! Dibs!” “You have Yuta though! Who am I going to ask?” “Yukhei? I don’t care, I was friends with Johnny first!”)

Johnny looks back at Doyoung, who’s watching the entire thing dumbfounded. The older smiles, smug. “See my power? Their first night as a an engaged couple and they’re already fighting over me” 

Doyoung laughs, but rolls his eyes too. Jungwoo bends over to the side, screaming into the phone. “Just play rock paper scissors!” 

There’s a silence in the argument, Taeyong concluding, “That’s a good idea, Woo. Rock paper scissors to see who gets to have Johnny as their best man” 

Taeyong flips the camera so Johnny can see them playing, and Doyoung bends forward to watch it over his boyfriend’s shoulder. Taeyong confidently throws rock, but Ten schooses paper. The thai wins, screaming at the top of his lungs and grabbing the phone from Taeyong’s hand. “Johny, will you be my best man?”

Johnny laughs. “It’ll be my honor, Tennie” 

Taeyong eventually appears on the camera, pouting a little bit over the loss. “I guess I’ll ask Yuta”

“Don’t let him know he was the second choice” Johnny warns. “You’ll never hear the end of it”

Ten snorts. “If he doesn’t already know than he’s a dumbass”. 

The two of them finally seem to notice Doyoung’s face appearing somewhere on their screen, because Taeyong lets out a squeal. “Oh my god, is that Doyoung?”

Doyoung smiles politely, waving. “Hi, nice to meet you!”

“Oh god, we’ve made a terrible first impression” Taeyong whines. “I swear we’re not usually this insane”

“That’s a lie” Ten adds, smiling knowingly. “This actually works great, because another reason we called is that we’re having a small engagement party next Saturday. Nothing much, just closest friends. You’re definitely invited Doyoung, we’re dying to meet you”

“I’ll be there” Doyoung smiles at the same time as Johnny asks. “Should I prepare a speech?”

Ten laughs. “It’s an engagement party Johnny, not the actual wedding. Though I’ll be expecting a tear jerker at the ceremony, you’re a graduate student of Shakespeare for fuck’s sake”

“Not too good though” Taeyong adds. “Or Yuta will sabotage you” 

Yuta confirms that too, at the engagement party the following Saturday. Once the three of them arrive, he immediately walks up to Johnny with a glare. “If you make me look like an illiterate ass at the wedding, I’ll _ accidentally _ ruin you suit with red wine”

Johnny rolls his eyes, reaching for a hug. “Good to see you too Yuta”

The japanese hugs him back, and Johnny introduces him to Doyoung, the first of many introductions he does that night. Jungwoo takes upon himself to always be at their boyfriend’s side making sure he doesn’t feel left out, so Johnny’s left to socialize with his old friends from college a bit more freely. 

“If it isn’t the irresistible boy” Ten says as he approaches Doyoung, arms open wide. “Sorry it took so long to get to you, people are apparently fascinated to know the amazing story of how I proposed”

Doyoung smiles, charming. “I don’t know about the irresistible part, but I admit I would like to hear the story. Johnny is a terrible story teller.”

“Dissing Johnny?” Ten puts a hand on his heart. “I already love you”

Ten then starts going on and on about it, not only the proposing but how he and Taeyong met and everything in between. Doyoung doesn’t seem bothered by it though, and even better, he doesn’t appear intimidated by Ten’s snark as a lot of people are: he levels up to it, making for a very entertaining conversation. 

Taeyong keeps getting distracted by serving more food, so Johnny offers to relieve him of the duty so he can properly host and maybe talk to Doyoung too. A little bit later Jungwoo joins him, the two of them assembling Diamond Burguers easily. 

“It’s really fun you know, seeing you with your friends” Jungwoo starts. “I know you don’t get to hang out with all of them a lot and we always end up going out with my friends but we should make a bigger effort to be around. You thrive between them”.

Johnny looks back at Johnny, confused by pleasantly surprised. “How so?”

“I don’t know” Jungwoo shrugs. “You’re funnier, more confident. You also get to talk about a lot of masters stuff and adult stuff and I know you kinda miss hanging out with people your age that aren’t just Tae and Ten”

It’s true, Johnny thinks. Ever since college ended for him it became easier to isolate himself a bit from his friends, especially when hanging out with Jungwoo’s friends was more convenient. He loves those college kids, they’re his friends too, but he misses his crew. Still, it’s really sweet of Jungwoo to have noticed and make a comment, and Johnny expresses that by leaning sideways to steal a quick kiss from him.

“What’s that for?” Jungwoo asks, blushing.

“Nothing” Johnny smiles. “Just love you”

Doyoung makes friends with Johnny’s friends even easier than the older did with his own; Taeil and him talk about psychology, the older currently on grad school for it, and they even exchange numbers at the end of the night. Taeyong and him find a very interesting banter that Johnny’s not sure how it even came to be; by the moment he finds them, they’re already bickering like an old married couple. Ten seems to have found in Doyoung a partner in crime, which is quite a dangerous thought. 

They do answer a few questions about how the whole poly thing works, but it surprises them how easy it is to explain when it comes down to it. They do water down the story a bit though, leaving out the part where Jungwoo and Doyoung had a connection first, if only because they’re still apprehensive of making it sound like Jungwoo forced it on Johnny. 

Doyoung’s a bit quiet on the ride back to his dorm, which starts making Johnny’s anxious he hated his friends or felt uncomfortable. So he asks him about it, when the three of them are standing in front his dorm door. 

“Oh no, it’s not that” Doyoung laughs. “I was just thinking. Meeting your friends… just made it more real, you know? That’s it’s the three of us. We’re together for real”

“Awn, my soft baby” Jungwoo coos, pinching Doyoung’s cheek. While Johnny hasn’t been able to stick to a pet name yet, Jungwoo has been using ‘baby’ quite frequently. 

Then he kisses Doyoung, and it’s always such a sight to see the two of his boyfriend’s kiss. Jungwoo makes no effort to take the lead, lets Doyoung hug him close, guides his mouth slowly with his tongue. It’s slow, sweet, and Johnny’s almost too distracted by it to feel Jungwoo pulling him closer, immediately kissing his lips. 

It’s the first time they experiment with kissing the three of them at the same time, and it’s a little bit too messy, though in a very good way. It feels good, the three of them holding each other closer, not knowing exactly whose lips or tongue you’re touching, having to go only by sensations. It’s lucky the hallways is empty, because it’s quite something to be seen. 

They’re all a bit dizzy and messy when they finally pull apart, none unaffected by how heated it became. Doyoung sighs, laughing in disbelief. “I would invite you two in if Kun wasn’t home studying”

“We could come back to our apartment?” Jungwoo asks, hopeful. 

Johnny is tempted, but he knows it’s not a good idea. “It’s a weekday, you both have classes tomorrow morning. We’ll come back to it later”

“Killjoy” Doyoung mumbles, making Junwoo laugh.

It’s harder than usual for Jungwoo and Johnny to leave that night, but they go home knowing each of those kisses hold a promise.

  
➶➶➶

When that promise is fulfilled, it becomes clear it was worth the wait.

Johnny, the ever romantic, goes all the way in setting the mood with candles and lighting. The three of them have time to prepare (and get tested), and everyone knows the end game of the night even as they eat dinner and talk on the table. Yet, the three of them are nervous, giggling to themselves like they’re virgins, making jokes to break the tension. 

It’s Jungwoo who takes the first step, as expected, and from there things go along more smoothly. Kissing evolves to full on makeout sessions, bringing them to the bedroom, where clothes are taken off and legs tangle themselves on the sheets.   
It’s a learning curve, for the three of them, having never done this before. Doyoung and Jungwoo are both switches, while Johnny is a top (“Boring” Doyoung laughs when he tells him), but they decide it’ll probably be easier for the first time if only Jungwoo bottoms, the younger more than eager to be pleased and stretched up on two cocks. Doyoung fucks his ass while Johnny cradles Jungwoo’s head so he can suck on his dick lazily and messily just the way the older likes. 

But like said, it’s a learning curve; Johnny and Doyoung don’t really have much idea of how to control stimulation, so Jungwoo ends up cumming embarrassingly fast, completely overwhelmed. They make do though: Doyoung then sits on Johnny’s cock, Jungwoo hugging him from behind while jerking on his cock. Doyoung comes second, and his scream and blissed out face brings Johnny over the edge, filling him up to the brim. 

They lay in bed out of breath for a while after, before all three start laughing about it. Johnny and Doyoung bicker over who gets to do the aftercare (Jungwoo is more than happy to have both of them spoiling him, he informs), but they all end up getting in the shower together, squeezed in so the three can get cleaned up (and make out a little bit more too). 

Doyoung is in the middle when they lay down to sleep, Jungwoo cuddling into him while he hugs Johnny’s middle. They keep talking, but Johnny’s not really paying much attention, the sleep starting to pull on him. 

“Keep up old man, are you going to sleep?” Doyoung jokes.

“Not my fault you two are warm and comfortable” Johnny mumbles, eyes already closed. He smirks though. “Plus, you weren’t calling me old half an hour ago when I was drilling…”

Doyoung makes a loud grunt, Jungwoo laughing. “Go to sleep, Johnny”

➶➶➶

Finals come, and it’s a huge cloud on a usually clear sky. 

Johnny is drowned in both his master’s and the class he’s currently teaching, something he’s starting to regret having taking on despite how it might help him. It seems like each day he gets to spend less and less time at home, choosing instead to camp on the private study rooms at the library so he can focus better. 

Doyoung is stressed too, but not as busy. He didn’t take many classes this semester, already on the tail end of his major, so there’s not much weight to his finals beside making sure his grades continue at the top of the class so he can gain some advantage on his application for the master’s program. 

Jungwoo though, gets the worst of it. He’s always a mess during finals, a time where he’s under extreme stress and pressure he puts on himself, but it’s particularly bad this time, especially because he doesn’t have Johnny to coddle him through it. The older feels guilty about not being there, so he ends up asking Doyoung to stay over at their places for a few weeks to at least make sure Jungwoo is eating and sleeping properly. 

Doyoung calls Johnny on a Thursday night, and it immediately sets red flags, because Doyoung never bothers Johnny during his study time. He picks up immediately. 

“Johnny, can you come home?” Doyoung asks, his voice frantic. “Jungwoo is crying and freaking out and I don’t know what to do, he’s asking for you”

Johnny is home thirty minutes later, and Doyoung receives him on the door looking more frazzled than the older has ever seen him. Johnny understand immediately, hugging him close and kissing the side of his neck comfortingly. He feels Doyoung melt on his arms a little bit, so he just holds him there for a few minutes. 

“Go make some yourself tea” He eventually says, softly. “I’ll try putting him to sleep”

Jungwoo is sitting by himself on their bed, lights out, crying with covers around him. Once he sees Johnny, a new wave of sobs come, and Johnny has him cuddled on his arms less than a second later. 

It’s easy for Johnny to say the right words, whisper the right assurements, but he knows it’s partly just his presence, his arms holding the younger; it gets Jungwoo to calm down, slowly over around an hour, an hour and a half. Eventually Johnny does get him to go under the covers, convinces him it’ll be alright if he takes the rest of the night off. Jungwoo asks him to talk about his day, so Johnny does, careful not to trigger him with more academic stuff, focusing on what he had for lunch, a joke some student told him, and other frivolous stuff. Eventually his words start falling on deaf ears, Jungwoo’s breath steading, and Johnny sneaks out of the room. 

He doesn’t find Doyoung at first, the apartment dark, and he’s worried for a second he left. He then notices the door to the balcony open, and once he walks outside, Doyoung is sitting there, a cup of tea and looking ahead. 

He’s been crying, Johnny knows from the way his nose still looks red, and it breaks Johnny’s heart just as much as what he has just seen. He’s not sure though, how to act, doesn’t have the cheat code to Doyoung the way he has to Jungwoo; still, he takes a risk.

“Can you scoot over?” He asks, even though there’s a perfectly good chair on the other side of the balcony. He sighs in relief when Doyoung doesn’t even bat an eye, getting up so Johnny can sit down and he can settle comfortable on the older’s lap. 

“Is he sleeping?” Doyoung finally asks after a bit. 

“Yeah” Johnny nods. “Today was a bad one, it hasn’t really been like this in a long time”

Doyoung hums, takes a deep breath. “I felt so  _ useless _ Johnny. I had no idea what to do”

“Hey, hey” Johnny immediately rushes. “It’s not your fault. Jungwoo isn’t easy in this estate”

“It’s easy for you, though. And I’m the psychology student.” Doyoung says, almost childishly, though there’s a real pang of self-depreciation rather than jealousy.

“It wasn’t always, Doie. Not at all” Johnny says in a serious tone. 

“When me and Jungwoo started going out, I had no idea, about how his parents treated him. All he said was that they pressured him a lot, which is why he’s very hard on himself and gets stressed easily. I only really understood it once he came out and essentially got kicked out, but even so I only learned the extent of his anxiety after we were already really serious. And shit, I had no idea what to do. I did the wrong thing many times, nights were we stayed up until Jungwoo slept while shaking from exhaustion and crying, days and days were he wouldn’t let me see him and I was worried to death with him locked in the place he lived.”

Doyoung is quiet, but Johnny knows he’s listening, so he continues. “Did he tell you he was admitted in the ER a few times?” Doyoung shakes his head, surprised. “Yeah, he passed out twice from not eating or drinking anything and I had to rush him to the hospital. It was scary. I was worried I would lose him, worried I wasn’t doing a good enough job. Jungwoo trusted me, looked for me when he had a crisis, but it was a lot of pressure”.

“So I stayed, and tried, and tried, and tried, and eventually I learned what works with him, what makes him feel better. It got easier as he got better, therapy helped a lot, but he still has breakdowns sometimes, like today. I understand how you feel, I really do, but you can’t make that comparison Doyoung, it’s not fair to any of us. I learned because I had to, Jungwoo was all I had. And that’s not true anymore, he has you now, and you’re going to learn too, will find your own way to comfort him like I’m sure we’ll find ways to comfort you. Give it time.” 

Doyoung is crying again, Johnny can feel him shaking lightly, so for the second time that night, he coddles one of his boyfriends. They stay like that for a bit, holding each other until Doyoung tears dry on his face, and then they just watch the city sky in silence for a while. 

“Jungwoo is really lucky to have you, Johnny” Doyoung starts. “I’m really lucky too”

Johnny smiles, pokes the younger’s stomach. “We’re lucky to have you too, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah” Doyoung smiles, though it’s small. “I’m sorry, you were probably exhausted from everything with Woo, you shouldn’t have to take care of me too. It’s just,”

He pauses for a bit, trying to find the right words. Johnny waits. 

“There were a lot of reasons that made me nervous when it came to all of this, but I think what made me most insecure about joining your relationship was that you and Jungwoo are communicative, know each other so well. I thought I would never fit, I would only get in the way. So tonight just felt a little bit like a confirmation you know? I already know what you’re going to say, but hard to get out of the mindset of insecurity.”

Johnny processes it, holding Doyoung closer. When he speaks, his voice is soft but firm. “Things won’t fit perfectly right away, Doie. It hasn't been a long time, we need patience. But what matters is we keep trying, you know? And I’m not telling you to keep trying to fit yourself to us, because that’s not what this is about. Our relationship doesn't have to be an improved version of me and Jungwoo, not at all. It’s an entire new thing, and all of us bring things to it, so please don’t think you’re getting in the way or ruining anything. You’re not. You’re creating something new with us”. 

When they finally get themselves to bed, Doyoung lays down immediately in exhaustion, while Johnny goes to take a shower. When he comes out on his sweatpants, Jungwoo is clinging onto Doyoung like his life depends on it, body completely tangled with the older’s. 

It brings a smile to Johnny’s face; the cloud will pass. Things will be alright. 

➶➶➶

Johnny loves Monday’s afternoons. 

Not because he doesn’t have any class or lab, which means he can laze around all he wants, although that’s a big factor. Those things have been there for the last year, so it’s not enough explanation for his sudden passion for those few hours of the week. 

The reason he loves Monday afternoons is having Doyoung laid across his chest, cheek squished right where his heart is, reading glasses on as he reads something on his Kindle. It can’t be a comfortable position for reading, but Doyoung tells him it’s perfect, though Johnny suspects he just doesn’t want to have to stop cuddling his boyfriend to do something productive (Johnny doesn’t blame him; he’s guilty of answering emails with his phone supported on top Doyoung’s head, despite the latter’s complaints). 

It’s just the two of them, Jungwoo busy with his afternoon classes, and they take advantage of it. Obviously, they love having their boyfriend around, Jungwoo being the one and only light of both of their lives, but it’s nice to be just the two of them too, enjoying the calm and each other’s presence while RuPaul’s Drag Race plays in the background (Jungwoo will later whine to them about having watched it without him, but neither mind watching it again with the younger’s hilarious commentary). 

So yes, Johnny loves his Monday afternoons. 

This one though, he loves more than any others. 

“Hey” Doyoung suddenly says, softly. Johnny has been feeling the other gazing up at him for the last few minutes, but didn’t give it much attention; Doyoung’s an observant person and an avid people watcher. Johnny pauses at the TV though, looks back at the man laid across his chest, and is immediately set aback by something he sees in his eyes. 

“I love you.”

The words sound loud despite Doyoung’s tender voice. He’s nervous, Johnny can tell by the way he’s expecting a reaction, but he says it with certainly, as if he has been thinking about it for a long time, which Johnny figures he probably has. This is a big step for Doyoung, which means he has probably been looking for a way to say it for weeks now. 

He smiles, pulls Doyoung up so his face is closer, laying a delicate kiss on his lips. “I love you too, Doie. I didn’t want to scare you away by saying it too early but I have loved you for quite some time.”

Doyoung kisses him again, less softly, more passionately, sealing their confessions. They make out for a while, kisses eventually becoming more lazy, no end goal but just enjoying each other. Doyoung lets his head lay on Johnny’s shoulder, and the older hugs his middle tightly. 

“When did you tell Woo?” Johnny asks after a little bit, curious. He’s surprised neither of them have told him about it. 

Doyoung waits for a little bit before answering. “I didn’t yet”

Johnny lets that sink in, surprised. “Oh”

“I’m going to, soon” Doyoung continues. “I love both of you. Just wanted to tell you first”

Johnny thinks he might cry, the overwhelming love for Kim Doyoung flowing out of him. When he first met this boy on that restaurant, he never once could have imagined the journey they went through. When he agreed with Jungwoo to try poly, he never imagined to fall in love like he did. He loves Doyoung as much as he knows how to love, and he surprises himself everyday when he loves him even more than he thought he could. 

Maybe Doyoung feels his heartbeat changing, because he mutters next, an obvious smile on his face. “Don’t cry on me now, gentle giant. I just washed this shirt”

“I hate you” Johnny quips back, though his voice sounds tight. 

“Yeah, yeah” Doyoung pulls back to look at his eyes, raising his hand to hold Johnny’s cheek and kiss him softly one more time. 

➶➶➶

Johnny cries at the wedding. 

Correction, he  _ sobs _ at the wedding. 

He already knew he would be touched, seeing his two best friends getting tied to each other forever, but it hits him like a punch to the stomach when they’re up there. The ceremony is beautiful, a destination wedding in Hawaii, and it mixes Korean and Thai culture. Taeyong cries through the whole thing from even before he walks down the aisle; Ten is stronger, only lets the tears come out during the vows, when Taeyong surprises him by reading them in  _ thai _ , even though he doesn’t properly speak the language. 

(Later on, Taeyong will whine for years about how his wedding pictures all ended up ruined, since every single one of them has at least one person crying. Ten doesn’t agree; he thinks the pictures are proof of how they had the most touching wedding ever.)

The best man speech goes smoothly too, exactly how he rehearsed a hundred times to his boyfriend’s. Johnny’s proud of it, happy he’s made both of the grooms and their parents cry, and he even manages to only include only line from Shakespeare (“When Love speaks, the voice of all the gods / Makes heaven drowsy with the harmony.” from Love’s Labour’s Lost). Yuta’s speech is second, and Johnny wants to roll his eyes that the japanese dared to feel nervous: it’s amazing, making everyone laugh out loud multiple times with his jokes and embarrassing memories of the two, but still finishes on the sweetest note; the perfect best man speech. 

The entire weekend is extremely busy; being a best man is a lot of work, especially when the groom is Ten and he wants absolutely handed to him on a golden platter. The day of the wedding, he’s here and there and everywhere figuring out small problems and trying to make sure nothing stresses out Tae and Ten, especially when he knows Taeyong is practically looking for something to freak out about.

He takes care of everyone and everything, and he’s more than glad that he has Jungwoo and Doyoung to take care of him. 

They save him small bites of food, making sure he eats even if he can’t properly sit down for too long, they fix his tie when it’s getting loose and Jungwoo even applies some concealer under his eyes to make sure it doesn’t look like he just bawled his eyes out on the best man pictures. It’s already well into the night and after the first dance when Johnny finally has some time to breath, Yuta assuring him he’ll figure it out if something goes wrong, and so he lets himself be dragged to the dance floor. 

Jungwoo is the only one among the three that actually knows how to dance; Johnny and Doyoung just challenge each other to see who looks more ridiculous. It’s fun though, to let himself loose after all the stress of the night, and they stay there until even after Ten and Taeyong have already disappeared. 

It’s just a bit over 3AM when the three stumble into their shared hotel room, ignoring the mess of bags and clothes they left getting ready earlier. Johnny doesn’t even remove his shoes before falling face first into the white sheets, soft whine leaving his mouth. “God, I just want to lay down for a bit.”

He can hear the other two moving around the room, as well as some rushed conversation, but there’s not enough motivation for him to lift his head and see what’s going on. Eventually he feels a settle on the small of his back; he’s about to whine when he feels hands starts working on the rest of his back, slowly massaging it and undoing each of the nots. 

“You’ve worked so hard this weekend, love” Jungwoo says softly. “Let us take care of you tonight.”

Johnny hums, but he’s fairly distracted by good Jungwoo’s hands are, strong and talented. He moans lightly when Woo pinches on the back of his neck, the spot particularly stressed and yet still a sensitive spot of his. Meanwhile, he feels Doyoung taking off his shoes, socks, pants and eventually his suit jacket. It feels good to be undressed like this, slowly and with zero effort of his part. 

It feels like they stay like that for an eternity, though it has most likely only been a few minutes when Jungwoo bends over, chest laid across his back. The younger stats laying soft and careful kisses on his nape and the side of his neck, absolutely no rush to advance it. The touch still makes Johnny’s shiver, especially as his lips get closer and closer to the sensitive spot behind his ears. Jungwoo’s tone is still light when he asks again, though there’s clear desire behind. “Will you let us take care of you?” 

_ Oh _ . Johnny thinks.

“Unless you’re too tired” Doyoung adds, his long fingers running through Johnny’s hair There’s still gel in there, so it isn’t smooth, but the small tugs don’t bother the older at all. “We can just take a bath and sleep.”

“No!” Johnny adds too quickly, suddenly very much awake and aware. Laughter bubbles from both of his boyfriends, but Johnny can’t find it in himself to feel embarrassed. Truth is, he more often than not does a lot of the work when they’re in bed, always focused in taking care of the youngers first, and he loves it, but letting go is nice too; he’s not about to pass up on the opportunity of being spoiled. 

“Turn over, big guy” Doyoung orders. Jungwoo lifts himself so Johnny can turn on his back, and suddenly he’s looking up at the blond. He’s wearing only his underwear at the moment, which is honestly pretty impressive because Johnny did not notice him moving much during the massage. 

Jungwoo brings one of his hand to Johnny’s cheek, cradling it like it’s the most precious thing, and then he bends down and catches Johnny’s lips. It’s soft at first, and Jungwoo pulls and bites on his boyfriend’s bottom lip like he’s hungry for it, running his tongue over it right after. Johnny melts into the touch, let’s Jungwoo take the lead into the kiss and focuses himself on enjoying the feeling.

The sweet kisses are distracting, but Johnny still feels Doyoung’s slender fingers hook on the waistband of his boxers. He’s about ready to raise his hip so the other can pull it down, but Doie doesn’t seem to be in any rush; instead, he feels warm breath as Doyoung lays open mouthed, hot kisses over his clothed members. 

Johnny moans, loud and unabashed, and the sound only seems to urge his boyfriend. Doyoung starts licking long and wet strips over his underwear, taking from the base to the sensitive tip, until it’s not enough and he takes the heel of one of his hands to start pressing down, palming it firmly. The feeling makes Johnny squirm, his toes curling up and he probably would’ve kicked Doyoung had he had less self-control. 

“Doyoung” Johnny grunts. “Stop teasing, _ fuck _ ”

Of course, Doyoung  _ giggles _ , more than satisfied. If the night wasn’t for Johnny, he’s sure the younger wouldn’t obey so easily, but the fingers on the waistband are back and he finally pulls it down, Johnny’s half hard cock springing free. 

“Jesus” Doyoung breathes. “It doesn’t matter how many times I see it, it’s so big I’m never sure it’s going to fit anywhere in me”

Johnny never quite understood the point in dirty talk until he met Doyoung. He and Jungwoo have experimented before, but it felt awkward, so they didn’t visit it much. Doyoung  _ loves _ it though, is absolutely amazing at it, and with time both Johnny and Jungwoo get better at too. Never on Doyoung’s level though, who makes his boyfriend’s blush all over a few well placed words. 

Jungwoo has already moved his ministrations to Johnny’s neck, sucking and biting wherever he can get his mouth on, marking Johnny as if he was mauled over while his fingers work swiftly on opening the buttons of Johnny’s shirt. Once he’s done and the older helps him get it off, he starts laying kisses on Johnny’s large chest, already planning on moving his handy work to a new area before Doyoung changes his plans. 

“Woo” He says, and Johnny can  _ hear  _ the smirk. “Can you help me with his cock? It’s too big for just one person”

Johnny has very little self respect at this point, so he moans unabashedly, the thought of both of them sucking on his cock too much for his mushed, tired and horny brain to process. His dick is already fully hard without any proper touch of hands, quite a feature considering it’s size and how much blood it takes to thicken it. 

Jungwoo gets off Johnny, and the older takes the chance to move up on the bed. He leans on his arms, watching his two boyfriends share an open mouthed kiss before each one takes place on a side of Johnny’s body. 

Doyoung holds the base of the dick, holding it so it stands up perfectly straight, and then without breaking eye contact, licks it with his tongue flat from the base to the tip. Johnny whines, fighting the urge to shut his eyes so he can properly see when Jungwoo does the exact same thing on the other side, and then both of them at the same time, though Doyoung is placing soft kisses on it instead. 

“Do you like it?” Doyoung asks, his voice sensual. “Your two babies, sharing your cock like this?”

Johnny is always reluctant in giving in to Doyoung’s words at first, but his cock still betrays him by twitching at the thought. Doyoung, the bastard, has a smug smirk before going back in. 

Jungwoo takes him down first, always the hungrier of the two, desperate to have something so big on his mouth. He’s sloppy, drools all over his dick, but he makes it up with a lot of enthusiasm, taking Johnny all the way to the base on the third bobbing of his head. Jungwoo is blessed with a really weak gag reflex, which means he deepthroats like a champ, looking up at Johnny with his big, innocent eyes that tear up from the lack of oxygen. 

Once he backs up, it’s Doyoung’s turn. Unlike the other, Doie’s very meticulous, even when sucking cock. He uses his tongue a lot, flicks his tongue repeatedly on the sensitive tip, maps each vein and makes it sure to drag it up and down and he bops his head repeatedly, fast and ruthless. 

The both of them takes turns, Jungwoo eventually taking his hand to play with Johnny’s balls, even sucking on them when it’s Doyoung’s turn. The feeling is overwhelming, especially with the visual, and the knot on Johnny’s stomach tighten dangerously fast. 

“I-I’m about to-” He eventually breathes out, and he knows it’s enough to get the message across. Neither of them stops; instead, Jungwoo moves Johnny’s hands so that he holds the back of each other their heads, and with Johnny’s hard cock right in the middle, Doyoung and Jungwoo start kissing each other with the tip in between both their mouths. 

It’s too obscene, the visual of them drooling over his cock as they kiss sloppily, and the feeling of their tongues constantly running over the slit is even worse. There’s no warning when it explodes, the thick white cum getting in between their tongues, passing from mouth to mouth as Doyoung’s hand rubs him through it. Johnny comes a lot more than usual, probably because he hasn't got the time to do anything in the last few stressful weeks, but Jungwoo and Doyoung still swallow it all to the last drop. 

“Jesus christ” He breathes out, letting his head fall back and hit the bed frame with a tud. “What did I do to deserve the two of you?”

Both move to kiss him immediately, and it’s absolutely disgusting, all the cum and saliva getting their faces sticky and shiny. They are both cuddling his sides, and Johnny can feel their hand ons rubbing at him, so he pulls off first. 

“Can you take care of each other?” He asks fondly. 

Jungwoo is hesitant at first. “But it’s your night , to take care of you.”

“And you definitely have” He chuckles, signing at the mess on his body. “Besides, watching you two is a gift for me too”

Doyoung holds Jungwoo’s chin lighting, pulling it close to his and lightly brushing their lips together. “What do you say, Woo? Wanna fuck me tonight?”

Jungwoo rarely makes use of his strength over Doyoung, despite being a lot taller, but sometimes it’s quite clear, like how in this moment he crashes their bodies together in less than a second, moving his hips to the rhythm of their kiss so their clothes cocks can rub on each other. Jungwoo is still on his shirt and boxers, but Doyoung is almost fully dressed, so he gets off the bed with a cuckle. He teases while removing his clothes, looks directly into his’ boyfriend's eyes. 

“God, can I open him up Woo?” Johnny asks, breathless. 

Jungwoo giggles. “You can do anything you want, love. It’s your night”

When both of them are properly naked, they get back on the bed, Jungwoo’s hands kneading at Doyoung’s ass when they kiss. They’re both already painfully hard just from sucking Johnny’s cock, which is a visual on itself, so Doyoung wastes no time to bend over Johnny’s seated body, his pink hole staring the older right in the face. 

Jungwoo grabs a bottle of lube from one of their suitcases, throwing it at Johnny. He sits down in front of Doyoung, rubbing his cock up and down. “To keep your mouth busy”

Doyoung takes it in between his lips right away, and Jungwoo sighs a moan. Johnny takes his time heating up the lube on his finger, but meanwhile the way Doyoung’s tight hole is looking right at him is too much temptation: he leans forward, licking a long streak from the younger’s perineum to his hole. 

Doyoung grunts on Jungwoo’s cock, and Johnny smiles. He loves eating Doyoung out, loves how he completely gives up control and becomes nothing but a whiny, needy whore asking for cock, but there’s no time for that today, not with how late it is and how hard they are. He hurries on with his actually business then, carefully prodding into the hole with his middle finger, entering up until the second knuckle. 

There’s barely any noticeable reaction from Doyoung with only one finger, so Johnny doesn’t waste time before inserting a second one. He can feel the sciscorring motions are affecting the older, his hips moving on instinct, but Doyoung’s obviously holding back his moans. Johnny is having none of it: with an obscene amount of lube to make it nice and wet, he shover his three fingers all the way to the last knuckle, bending them upwards until he feels the bundle of nerves he’s already so familiar with. 

Doyoung almost screams, his moans extremely high pitched, making it sound like cries. It’s music to Johnny’s ears, and he can already feel how his cock is filling up because of it. 

“God, you sound like a slut” He breathes out. “Got me hard again, just with your voice”

Doyoung moans, the sound vibrating over Jungwoo, and he bops his head harder to the point where the youngest has to pull him by the hair out of his cock. “If you keep this up I’ll come down your throat baby”

Johnny pulls out his fingers and lays two light slaps on his cheeks to indicate he’s done. Doyoung almost stumbles over himself in the rush to get into all fours, and Jungwoo is even faster in lining up behind him and entering in one swift motion. It makes Johnny chuckle a bit, how eager the two of them are; he’s always been the more patient one of the three. 

Jungwoo’s pace is ruthless, like it always is. Jungwoo’s a demanding bottom and a desperate top, wasting no time with teasing when he can chase their orgasms as fast as possible. The symphony of their moanings is music to Johnny’s ears, Jungwoo’s airy ones matches with Doyoung’s high pitched screams. 

Johnny continues rubbing his own dick, telling them how good they look like that, taking care of each other. “I love you two so much, holy fuck, so good and perfect for me”

To Johnny’s surprise, it’s Doyoung who comes first, completely untouched too. His face looks completely blissed out and his body falls forward on the sheets, the intensity of the orgasm making him spasm a few times. Jungwoo tries to thrust a few more times, but it’s obvious he’s not close enough to his orgasm, so he pulls out and makes to touch his dick, until Johnny has another idea. 

“Woo” He says. “Want to blow your load sitting on my cock?”

Jungwoo crawls over to Johnny, catches his lips on a kiss that’s mostly tongue as he rubs his ass on Johnny’s dick. Doyoung has already come to himself enough to squeeze some lube on Jungwoo’s ass and Johnny’s dick and then to help lining them up, Jungwoo sitting down in one full motion.   
  
The feeling is overwhelming, and it pulls a scream out of Jungwoo. He wasn’t stretched, not because they forgot but because Jungwoo likes it like that, when it hurts and it feels like it’s tearing him apart completely from the inside. He likes it so much, the moment he completely sits down on Johnny’s dick, his dick twitches as cum fly and dirty the two of them. 

Johnny laughs. “Really?”

Jungwoo is blissed out, but not enough to not mumble. “Shut up and fill me up”

Even with the oversensitivity and the tightness, Jungwoo jumps up and down as much as he can, mauling on his bottom lip as he does. To help out, Doyoung has laid himself on Johnny’s chest, and with all the care in the world starts licking and sucking on Johnny’s right nipple as he rubs and pinches the other with his hand. 

“You did so well today Johnny” Jungwoo starts, breathless. “Taking care of everyone, working so hard. You looked so hot up there too, in your suit, we almost jumped out right there, in front of everyone”

Doyoung detaches himself to speak too. “It’s all we could talk about during the night, how much we wanted to suck your dick, to take care of you. We love you so much, Johnny, you have no idea.”

Maybe Johnny is weak for his boyfriends, weak for their praises and soft words, because he almost blacks out when he comes, seeing white in one of the most intense orgasms he has ever had. He doesn’t actually come a lot, being the second of the night, but Jungwoo still moans at the feeling, relaxing himself as he moves his hips in circles to milk it all out. 

Jungwoo lays across Johnny’s chest, and the three of them catch their breath. None of them make any move to go get a towel, and honestly, they’re all so exhausted there’s an almost unsaid agreement that they’ll just deal with it, sleep in all the sweat and dried cum. 

“Woo, I need to pull out so we can sleep” Johnny says tiredly. Jungwoo hums in agreement, but doesn’t move. 

Johnny laughs. “I thought you said this night was about me? Stop being lazy”

Doyoung is the one who practically pulls Jungwoo from Johnny’s cock, though his eyes are almost closed too. Jungwoo just flops in Johnny’s other side, and both of them curls into Johnny’s bigger body right away. 

“Hey” Johnny says, not entirely sure the both of them aren’t sleeping. 

Jungwoo mumbles a soft “yeah?” and Doyoung hums, both still awake. 

“I know we’ll never have what Tae and Ten had today, at least not on paper, but I really hope we’ll find our own forever, together.” Johnny confesses quietly. “There’s no one else for me but you two. I hope you know that” 

There’s silence, and Johnny’s half worried they fell asleep during his heartfelt words, but then he hears a snort. “God, you’re so mushy” Jungwoo says, his voice full of laughter.

Doyoung laughs too, and it takes another five minutes for the two to get Johnny to come back to bed when he moves away, whining about having the worst boyfriends ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, i love you.
> 
> johnny's master thesis is an actual thesis that exists, and you can find it [here](https://core.ac.uk/download/pdf/52926149.pdf)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnkun)


End file.
